The Price of a Soul
by Sabiruna
Summary: Faith visits L.A. when Wolfram and Hart offer her a job, she brings in an unlikely partner.  The two of them could cause a lot of damage, especially if Angel can't reach them in time.  Rated T, violence shown will be minimal, major will be only alluded to
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Joss Whedon. Storyline based on the series Angel. I own nothing and this is pure fantasy on my part.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season one of Angel so basically anything passed the episode _Eternity_.

**Feedback: **Is always appreciated!

**Distribution: **Please ask first.

**Synopsis:** Faith hits L.A. and gets recruited by Wolfram and Hart to do some damage. She calls in an unlikely suspect to help her out.

**Chapter One**

She'd fled Sunnydale for a myriad of reasons. The fact that Buffy would have happily beaten her nearly to death and handed her over to the Watcher's Council to kill was only one of them. In Buffy's body she was meant to get a fresh start. Leave the country and do whatever she wanted with her life. The problem had been, that the fresh start had her trying to help people that needed it. She started questioning herself. Life had always been rough, and following her instincts to keep alive and take what she wanted were her life's goals. She never got the chance to know anything else. She'd not had a supportive family, friends, a home. Not really. At first she had hoped to, thought she could fold herself into Buffy's life and share it, but that hadn't worked. Then she was just pissed. It was unfair. Who decided Buffy was worthy and she wasn't? Anger again took front stage and she only wanted to hide, fade into the city's underbelly. There was always vamps to dust, a fight to have and some of the demons even had decent digs to take over for a bit . She was no stranger to squatting so the transient life style was fine. No one knew she was there, she kept a low profile. Or so she thought.

Until she got a visitor. A lawyer of all things. They had a job for her, they wanted Angel gone. They wanted to stop him from making trouble for them and their offer of an apartment, funds, and weapons rang familiar. It reminded her of the Mayor. Sure, she now knew that what she felt was finally real affection and finally a family connection was just being used. But it was as close to real as she'd ever had. So she accepted. Why not? What else was she good for other than killing, causing problems. She thought it over, she was going to really let lose this time. Give in. She was evil, she was an anomaly, an evil slayer. So why fight it? She'd never be worth anything else and a wise person knew their strengths and weaknesses and worked with them. Speaking of working with. . .

She gave the lawyers one major request. Someone she knew would be more than happy to help destroy Angel, and have fun doing it. If they didn't mind the price. This Lindsey guy seemed really happy about the idea and said he'd get it set up. It was all she needed to hear. Plans already starting to form in her head. She started checking up on Angel, on his apartment and office. Everything he did, where he went, and who he spent time with. She stopped him one night, it was too easy and too much fun. Shooting the crossbow bolt to purposefully miss him she stood up from her perch in full view. He'd yanked the bolt from his jacket sleeve and wall glancing around. He finally saw her, shock registered first.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun."

With that she was gone. Heading back to her apartment at the law firm. Not at all surprised to see someone there. A flash of fire and a puff of smoke from a long drag and she smirked.

"Guess I got you t' thank for the de chippin', eh pet?"

**AA**

"Faith!"

Cordelia waved off Wesley's look at their shared exclamation. While normally she'd be just as surprised that they had the same thought, but right now, more pressing matters. Angel had come back after dealing with an actual paying client, though the pay wasn't much, and had slammed doors. Cordelia had been her usual helpful self, mostly asking him what his issue was. When he explained that he was shot at, by Faith, well, even Wesley had to take notice.

It hadn't gotten better the first time he explained, now pacing in the office. There wasn't a ton of room and Wesley kept behind the desk with the books he'd been looking at. It was Cordelia who stepped out in his way, hands on her hips. Angel stopped and threw his arms up then settled.

"Yes, Faith. The slayer. I guess she's awake now and doing well. She attacked me, but she didn't mean to kill me. She had to have missed on purpose."

Wesley nodded, he agreed. He might not have had as much of a hand in training her as he should have, was meant to, but he knew well enough that the slayer catching Angel unawares wouldn't have just missed. Not even a flesh wound. Cordelia was already pulling at his coat to look him over.

"Well, she only got the coat, so that's something. Maybe that coma knocked her brain for a loop. Though it would be hard to tell with her."

Wesley and Angel exchanged looks.

"I want you two to take some time off."

Again, Wesley and Cordelia had the same reaction. It might very well have been a sign of the apocalypse.

"What?"

"I'm serious. She's playing a game, she doesn't just want me dead, or she'd have killed me, she's dangerous. That means she's dangerous to you."

Wesley didn't get a chance to voice his opinion because Cordelia was already on it. Poking the unsuspecting vampire in his chest and actually making him take a step back.

"Look here buddy! We are _not_ going to just walk away. We've had this talk before, so you can go ahead and play big protector and push us away but I for one am going nowhere!"

He blinked and looked to Wesley who simply gave a crooked smile showing he didn't want to argue with Cordelia either. Angel finally gave in and sighed.

"All right fine, but we need to find her. Find out what she's doing here. She could get violent."

"Violent?"

Cordelia gasped, they stared at her as though it were obvious and she glared back, actually sticking her tongue out at Wesley.

"Okay fine so she's violent. Doesn't she usually save that kind of thing for Buffy and her gang? Oh. . . now she's moved on to Angel and his gang. Us."

Wesley nodded encouragingly and Cordy crossed her arms over her chest as if it didn't matter, now that she finally figured it out.

"Great, so we just find out where she is right? So, research. Again."

With nods all around Cordy went to the computer and Wesley went to books and the phone. Angel went to change.

**AA**

Faith smirked and shrugged off her jacket, setting the crossbow aside.

"Hey, I just put the offer out there. I take it your game?"

Spike took a long drag and flicked the butt towards the sink not caring if it hit or not. He flashed a smile that was more fang then anything.

"Get the chip out so I can go back t' my usual diet _an'_ get to give Peaches a little pay back? Not to mention the digs an' pay. I'd say I owe ya one."

Faith shrugged and shoved her hands in the back of her jeans.

"Hey, their footing the bill, just thought you'd want in on the fun. You know, with your experience and all."

"Experience, luv?"

"He's got friends, and you won't believe who. Planning on hitting through them. A little torture, little breaking of the spirit, then dump them somewhere for him to find."

"Got me interested, who exactly we torturin'?"

"Cordelia Chase and Watcher Wesley."

They grinned at each other like idiots. Eyes sparkling with the ideas. Spike nodded slowly.

"Ready for the big leagues are we? Well then, we're gonna need some supplies."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Takes place season one, so almost everything.

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read, hey I even respond sometimes!

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Two**

Cordelia sighed heavily. Nothing. Chin in her hand she leaned to the side and looked at the two men, noses buried in books and tried again. Still nothing. Just as she was beginning to glare the phone rang. Head raised and looked at her, Angel raised a brow.

"Are you going to answer that?"

With a growl of frustration Cordelia reached for the phone.

"Oh sure, _that_ you hear! Angel Investigations we help the – "

Her usual bright eyed and big smile response fell into a look of confusion then a frown. Suddenly both men were interested. Angel set his book aside and stood. Wesley removed his glasses and leaned forward. With a lick of her lips, Cordelia held the phone out.

"It's, for you."

Angel looked at the two of them then reached for the phone.

"Angel."

Wesley's questioning look was met with her shaking her head, still confused. Most of the conversation was simply Angel humming in assent or nodding. At least the part they heard. Finally he hung up and went for his coat, the two trailing behind him.

"Well?"

Angel turned back to them as he looked through the weapons.

"It was a tip. Wolfram and Hart hired Faith, and set her up in an apartment. I'm going to check it out."

"Not alone you're not!"

She was already reaching for a weapon herself when Angel grabbed her arm.

"Yes I am. I'm taking the sewers, this is only a visual. No fighting, and I don't want you two getting hurt. Wes, keep an eye on her, I'll be back soon."

He turned and left as Wesley stepped up by Cordelia, who was already crossing her arms over her chest unhappily.

"He is just making sure we are safe."

"Says you! Wes he shouldn't be out there by himself and you know it."

He sighed and nodded. He agreed, they should stick to working as a team, but he was hoping Angel was truly just checking out a tip and not dealing with the issue alone. In truth, he was worried about how dangerous Faith could be.

"Well, I guess we're back to research."

With an audible groan She lowered her arms and let her head fall back.

"Fine. You go get all those dusty books and I'm ordering lunch."

**AA**

Angel snuck through the sewers, hoping to catch Faith off guard. He knew she was dangerous, most slayers were, but he also knew that the last time they'd seen her she had been mentally unstable. An even more dangerous situation for everyone. He'd like to believe there was hope for her, but he knew that if she didn't accept the help offered, then there was nothing you could do. You can't save someone that doesn't want saving.

Coming up just to the back of the apartments he'd been told about he took to the fire escape, happily still in the shadows of the building, and got to the fourth floor. A window was halfway open in invitation and he slowly checked to see if he could enter. A hallway stretched out and so he slipped in looking around. It was quiet, too quiet. It didn't seem like anyone had been living here for a long while.

Pinpricks ran up the back of his neck, it screamed trap. The apartment he'd been told about, 4G was at the end of the hall, and as he got there he noticed an open door and a note pinned. Scrawled in too familiar handwriting was his message.

_Guess who joined the party? Just like old times, mate. Too bad you're neutered, we could have had a lot of fun. No worries though, your friends will keep the slayer and me company till you're ready to join in._

_P.S. Never did tell me, what's it like breaking a seer?_

He dropped the note and ran, diving through the window at the end of the hall and jumping down the four flights to the ground. Hitting hard he rolled with the impact. He had to get back to the office. The trap hadn't been for him.

**AA**

Wesley had books set aside for Cordelia, but what he was reading was information on rogue slayers. There had been a few of course, and the Council typically dealt with them quickly. They had to. Not having an active slayer was bad enough. Having one that did more harm than good set them back. The only reason they hadn't been more intent on Faith was that they still had Buffy.

What he was finding wasn't good. There had been no attempts at rehabilitation in generations. The ones they had made had failed miserably. Hearing soft footfalls he didn't raise his head, he only raised a hand to gesture behind him.

"Ah there you are, Cordelia would you hand me the Compendium behind you? Thank you."

He heard the book slide from the shelf but as he raised his head, he was blinded by it. His head snapping to the side and smacking into the desk and bouncing off. Stars burst behind his eyes and he blinked confused. No time to adjust as fingers dug into his scalp, pulled at hair and yanked his head back. Faith grinned down at him.

"Hey there Wes. Long time no see, how's that watcher thing working out for you?"

He opened his mouth to answer and she slammed his head down again.

"It was rhetorical. You know what rhetorical means right? Like a watcher protecting his slayer? Rhetorical, means, not, doing, shit."

He groaned, couldn't help it. He felt blood trickle over his left eye and his glasses had broken and laid on the desk in pieces. She leaned to his ear and he shivered.

"Call in your friend. She's gonna want to see this."

He shook his head, hope finally flaring for a moment that Cordelia hadn't been found. He should have realized Faith would have some unresolved hostility towards him, but it just truly hadn't occurred to him.

"Hey Wes, I hope Chinese is okayyyyyyyy"

She walked in and froze, eyes gone wide and then looking for a weapon as she glanced back to Wes. He shook his head.

"Cordelia, run! Now!"

Faith just smirked.

"Yeah, go ahead, run."

She was torn. She should run, of course she should, but that slayer bitch had Wesley! She instead rushed forward and Faith back handed her. With a glare that normally worked on even the undead, Cordelia got up again. Wes was coughing and dizzy, swaying in his chair.

"Damn, you don't listen do you? He told you to run."

She glanced to Wes then got up. She'd run all right, straight to the weapons! Getting to her feet was surprisingly easy, Faith just watched, that should have been her first warning. As she turned and ran for the door she ran right into someone and stumbled back, but hands grabbed her upper arms and she looked up. Hoping, praying it was Angel. She wasn't sure when she started shaking, probably as soon as she saw his face.

"Well well, always did have a thing for cheerleaders. Gonna scream for me pet?"

She didn't, but it wasn't from pride. Spike had turned her around and wrapped an arm around her chest, pinning her arms. A strangled sound came out and her head was yanked to the side. His face was in her neck and she closed her eyes just waiting for fang.

Faith knealt in front of Wesley and smiled.

"So here's the deal. As long as you don't scream, we'll leave her alone. You scream, you beg, then we'll leave you alone. And start on her. Got it?"

Wes tried to nod, his head was killing him. It felt three times larger than it should be. He looked over at Spike, he hadn't bitten her, not yet.

"Just, leave her here. I'll cooperate."

Spike licked along her neck.

"What and give up fresh blood? I hear those visions make the blood, _tasty_."

Cordelia whimpered and Faith shook her head.

"Oh no, you both get to come for the ride. But, wouldn't be very fair for us not to invite your boss right?"

She stood up and pulled out a knife. Grabbing Wes' hand she yanked the blade along his palm. He only winced slightly, already his teeth were clamped together refusing to make a sound. Grabbing the empty mug she made his hand into a fist and squeezed until blood ran to cover the bottom of the mug. Dropping his hand she looked over to Cordelia and nodded.

Spike shook his head.

"Not wastin' a drop, luv. Will knock her out for ya though."

**AA**

Angel burst through the sewers into his apartment. He didn't bother with the elevator, taking the stairs two at a time up to the office. He knew within seconds that he was too late. The smell of fresh blood was overpowering.

"Cordelia! Wes!"

He called out anyway, hoping to hear something, anything. The silence was deafening. It seemed to echo off the walls and mock him. He'd been so intent on the trap that Faith would set up for him, he had stupidly thought his friends would be safe. Especially here, their office, his home. It was safe, it was a sanctuary. For him it had been, now it was violated.

Entering the office he shook his head. Broken glasses, books scattered, blood dripped along the floor. His mug, nearly half full with human blood. Even without him wanting it to, it called to him. Human blood was so much more potent. His arms shook in anger. He held out hope that one of them, escaped. That they were both alive.

That hope was dashed as another note was left by the mug. Scrawled again in Spike's writing with Faith's touch at the bottom.

_I am disappointed. You're making this too easy, Angelus. They're alive. They'll be alive for days, don't forget, I learned from the best. _

In blood was the addition of **TAG YOUR IT.**

**AA**

Wesley woke with a groan and shifted, but a cool hand to his head stopped him. He was laying, that much he knew. When he opened his eyes he realized they were in a windowless room, there were chairs to the side but he was on the floor, head in Cordelia's lap as she stroked at his hair.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She offered a small smile and the tight lines around her face had him frowning.

"Cordelia, what is it?"

She shook her head and glanced to the door then back to him.

"How are you feeling? She, hit you a lot. In the head."

He moved to sit and groaned. Her fingers dug into his shoulder to keep him laying and he reached up to pat her hand as he slowly moved to sitting.

"I'll be fine You look, hurt. Did they . . . "

She shook her head and her eyes lit for a moment in anger.

"Oh no, I heard them, they'll leave me alone as long as they get to beat on you. Which, I have to tell you was the _stupidest_ thing you've ever agreed to."

She sighed and gave him a soft smile. Reaching for his hand she squeezed it.

"But thanks."

Wesley smiled back but jumped as the door opened. Spike came in and tossed a bottle of pain killers and a bottle of water at them.

"That's one innocent not getting' saved huh? An' the watcher's awake. Time to play."

With that he turned and left, closing the door again. Cordelia had reached for the bottle like it was a life line and quickly doled out quite a few pills. Wesley looked confused, then shocked and worried. He turned to her quickly.

"Cordelia?"

She finished swallowing the pills and handed him the water.

"Drink the rest. I don't like whatever they've got planned. I, had a vision. While you were out. I told them I only have visions of innocents in trouble, for Angel to rescue and they left it alone."

Wes knew it was more serious than that, her eyes refused to meet his. Brushing her hair from her face he looked at her.

"Cordelia? No, tell me. Was it, this? Us?"

She shook her head and swallowed.

"No, not, not exactly. I mean, sort of. I saw, Lindsey."

"Makes sense that Wolfram and Hart have a hand in this."

He saw there was more and just waited. She started sniffling, shoulders shaking and he wrapped an arm around her.

"He killed me. I'm going to die Wes, and there's no one there. I die alone."

His arms tightened. She hadn't seen him? Hadn't seen Spike or Faith, but Lindsey, and her death. There was much more to this than just a sense of vengeance on the part of the slayer.

"It won't happen. You know Angel won't let that happen. Neither will I."

They didn't get to discuss it anymore as the door opened and Spike tossed in a duffel bag of things and Faith followed, staring at Wes.

"Time's up."

**AA**

**A/N: **Thanks so much to my reviewers of this one so far! I admit the big thing for me is getting Faith and Spike done right. They went through a lot of changes in the two shows and catching them both in a point where changes are about to happen but they are still their old bad ass selves is skirting a line. I'm glad they are sounding good so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Pretty much, everything. This is towards the end of the series

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read, hey I even respond sometimes!

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Three**

Cordelia had long ago lost any voice. She'd screamed, she'd thrashed, and she'd cried. The entire time. It hadn't distracted Faith in the least and she was a fast learner. Spike had stood back, letting her work, giving pointers and explaining that of the five ways to torture, which to switch to. She had tried, begged Wes to say something, anything. To scream, to make noise. She could take the pain herself, she thought, better than watching him go through this. His face red and jaw so tight she was surprised he hadn't broken anything, he simply stared at her, shaking his head when he could. He was stubborn and she couldn't take it anymore.

She tried lowering her face, burying it in her hands, closing her eyes. The sounds were bad enough. Faith's voice simply explaining each. Sharp. Blunt. Hot. Cold. She never heard what the fifth was and was too upset to care. Spike had started stroking her hair and she shrugged him off. Instead he'd stepped behind her and held her arms to her side and grabbed her face to look up. Whispering about how she should watch, just in case he gave in and she was next.

Finally it had been enough.

"That's good luv. Excellent first go. You're a natural."

Faith grinned and shoved the last of the tools in the duffle bag.

"Hey, I know my strengths."

Spike kissed Cordelia's cheek and escorted Faith out, a small wave before the door closed and Cordelia ran to Wes, dropping to her knees in front of him. Hands shaking she was unsure about touching him.

"Wes? Wes!"

He stared, beyond her, eyes unseeing. Finally he let out a huff of breathe, a kind of dragged out groan and she started crying again. She looked around and grabbed the bottle of water. Pulled off her over shirt, wearing just the tank under it, and wet it a little and tried to clean his face. He winced and she stopped.

"I'm sorry."

"It's, not you. It's fine."

"It's not fine! How can you say this is fine?

He couldn't move, still strapped down but he tried then stopped and looked at her.

"Cordelia. Cordelia look at me."

Reluctantly she raised her eyes and held the bottle still in her hand. Her voice rough from crying and coming out barely a whisper.

"It's not okay Wes. We aren't going to be okay."

He sighed.

"I know."

She wiped more of his face, and then put the bottle to his lips.

**AA**

Angel had gone back to the apartment, looked around. He tried finding people in the area and asking questions. He felt like he was a wild goose chase. There were clues, he knew there were. Spike wanted him to find them, and Faith, wanted him dead. Eventually. For now though, he had to find them and he was at a dead end. Until it occurred to him, Spike had to have come from somewhere and the last place he knew about, was Sunnydale. He came for a reason and it wasn't just to come at Angel again. He was reluctant, to contact anyone from Sunnydale, it was too hard. This however, was an emergency.

He'd called Giles, hoping to again keep as much separation as possible. He and Buffy both needed the time, the space. To have their own lives. He was surprised to hear about Spike and the chip, but it was all he needed to hear. For Spike to come here and do all this, he had to have been without the chip. He might just be watching, guiding Faith, but Angel doubted it They said that Spike actually helped for awhile, with killing vampires and demons since those he could hit. He knew Spike too well. He could now hurt people and that was why he was here. So how did he get rid of the chip?

Wolfram and Hart. It was his next stop. It was getting disconcerting how often they expected him there. Sent him on his way to Lindsey's office. Lindsey sat back in his chair and smiled in greeting.

"Angel. Good to see you. How can I help you?"

"Save it. I know you brought in Spike, and Faith."

"Our hiring practices aren't really any of your concern are they?"

He slammed his hands down on Lindsey's desk and leaned forward, face changing.

"Where. Are they?"

Lindsey simply smiled. He didn't even flinch at Angel's face change.

"I'm sorry, I'm not typically checking on my employees every moment. I mean, they do have lives of their own. I'm sure _you_ don't know where your employees are every minute. Do you?"

It was the way he said it. It left no doubt in Angel's mind, Lindsey was behind this. He wasn't going to get any information from him though. Not before he called security. Still, Lindsey had given himself away and that was something he could use. With a growl he turned to leave, tossing his threads over his shoulder.

"If anything happens to them, I'll kill you myself. And it will make Spike's work look amateur."

He left slamming the door behind him. Unbeknownst to Lindsey, he stayed close enough to hear the phone call Lindsey made after he left.

**AA**

Cordelia wasn't done cleaning him up, but she never would be. She had hoped she soothed him a bit some rest, but it wasn't long because the door opened again and their captors stood there. She flinched, hand over Wes' on the chair. He shifted fingers to clasp hers and she looked at him. She wouldn't beg, because he wouldn't give in.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but that's my man you're playing with."

Spike strode in and grabbed Cordelia's arm pulling her back. Faith grabbed the back of Wesley's chair and dragged him back out of the room. The door closed and Cordelia's eyes went wide.

**AA**

Wes groaned and winced at every bump as she dragged him into the main room. It was an apartment, the windows seemed to be blacked out and the place was well lived in. Old pizza boxes and beer bottles, a television and an x box of all things. When the chair snapped down to all four feet he groaned but looked up.

"Where is Cordelia?"

"Aww, don't want to spend some quality time with me? And here I thought you couldn't wait. Used to demand that I give you some one on one time."

Faith just smiled and went to prepare her tools again, barely cleaned from the last time. He refused to be afraid, in all honesty, he was too tired, too sore. The pain had become almost constant.

"You made me a promise, or was I a fool to believe you?"

He winced at the hit to the back of the head.

"Hey! I live up to my promises thank you! She's fine. What still got the hots for her?"

He said nothing and so she began to work. Sweat broke out all over his body, he breathed harshly through his nose but he refused to make a sound. Finally the silence was enough that she began talking. Her voice going from harsh to hurt in a slow descend of emotion that he hadn't been expecting.

"You know why I chose you Wes? I mean, I could have just gone for Angel. Gotten it over with. But the chance to get to you was too much. See, I think you're a pervert. All of you damn Watchers. I figure I ought to know. I've had what, four of you? And only one worth a damn."

At first he tried drowning out her words but as the first tinge of emotion, something other than anger slipping through, he found he was focusing on her words.

"You do what exactly? Watch teenage girls? You sure don't give a damn about them. All you care about is that they work. None of you even bothered to see if I had family, if I'd finished school. And as soon as I make any mistake. Any. Little. Mistake. You want to sell me out! Move onto the next little girl and see if you can make her obey. It's sick! It's twisted!"

The blows were less fluid, more pain filled, for both of them. His eyes were squeezed shut and he groaned in pain but she didn't notice anymore. Neither of them noticed as the glass broke. Their heads both coming up to see Angel standing there in the moonlight.

"It's over Faith."

**AA**

Cordelia had watched them leave, had gone to follow but was stopped by his arm.

"Where you goin', pet?"

She tried yanking her arm away but his fingers were like a vise and all she did was cause them to dig in farther.

"I thought you guys liked making me watch?"

He grinned, ran his tongue along the tips of his teeth and leaned in closer, sniffed at her hair and laughed when she pulled her head away and made a face.

"Your boy is getting' some one on one time. An' me, I got a thing for dark haired witchy women."

He raised a hand to her hair and she snapped, slapping at his hand.

"Hey! Hands off freak!"

Spike snarled, face shifting and pinned her against the wall.

"Vampire, not freak. You know, just like your boss. Just like Peaches. You really think this isn't what he's like? I have news for you, _princess_, he was the worst of the worst."

Cordelia wasn't about to be intimidated, even if she was scared out of her mind. Rolling her eyes she leaned back into the wall.

"Pssht. Really? You're going to try and scare me with Angelus? Sorry, been there, done that."

"Oh yes, an' you all have it figured out don' you? Jus' like the little slayer. Soul good, no soul bad. Think it's that simple pet?"

He leaned in and sniffed at her neck. She winced but didn't hit at him this time, swallowing hard. He smiled against her pulse, he could hear it speed up, her breathing get deeper, harder.

"No, it's not that simple. Honestly it doesn't matter. People have souls and they can be just as evil, sometimes worse. It's his choices, not his soul. He's a manpire. He's not just some stupid vampire all out for blood. He's a man too. He makes the kinds of decisions on how to behave and who to help and who to trust, like a _man_. Oh, and just because little miss likes to fight can only think with her hormones doesn't mean the rest of us are that naïve."

He growled, and had to force his face back to human as he pulled back. Slamming a hand next to her head to keep her pinned there. He looked her over then grabbed her chin, then snorted.

"What?"

"You're in love with the poof! What IS it with him?"

Spike growled and pushed off the wall, turning to address the room as he paced. Cordelia laughed.

"In love? You have _got_ to be kidding. This is Angel. You know, of the epic Buffy/Angel saga? He's going to brood over her and their bad soap opera romance till he dies."

"So what, you're jus' helpin' a vamp out? Not buyin' it, cheerleader."

Crossing her arms over her chest she shrugged.

"If you must know, he saved my life and, I stayed. At first it was just too help out, but then I saw it. He's better off without her, the slayer. He's a real person now. Well, almost anyway. "

"He's a vampire, luv. Jus' like me."

"No, he's not. He's a manpire. You, you're just a vampire. No man in there."

She grinned, a Queen C look sliding across her face. It slipped off as quickly as it came when she was suddenly pressed into the wall. His body totally covering hers as he smiled and almost purred against her.

"More man than you think, pet. Could prove it too."

Her voice shook a bit but she raised a hand to his chest and pushed lightly.

"That, that just proves you're not. Any boy can be all 'ooh look at me I can be a rapist!' A man makes a choice. To help people, to take responsibility for his choices. Not just drains his mistakes dry and moves on."

For some reason he was getting more and more frustrated.

"Hey! Made some choices, think I was takin' a vacation in Sunnyhell? Did my fair share of demon slayin'."

She just tilted her head.

"And now you're kidnapping and torturing. Way to man up."

He pulled back, his fist already forming and a growl vibrating through his lips. She winced, hands up afraid she had definitely gone too far when his fist hit the wall next to her. Then they both froze as they heard glass break.

**AA**

By the time Spike left the room, leaving Cordelia locked inside, Faith and Angel were in a full out fight. He paused, for only a second, Cordelia's words echoing in his head. He snarled and put on his game face, pushing them away and joined in the fight. Both knew Angel's moves pretty well, but the flurry of blows left them pretty even. Punches, side sweeps, round house kicks. Blows were taken and dished out as only slayers and vampires can.

The door burst in and men in suits followed in a couple of men with guns. Faith kept fighting, her face red and she was desperate as she fought. Angel couldn't stop at least defending himself as Lindsey walked in and gestured. Guns were trained on the three fighting as the men moved into the locked room. A scuffle and a shot were heard. Spike and Angel both stopped. Faith yelled and hit at Angel again.

"Fight damn it!"

Lindsey smiled and gave a small nod before leaving, followed by a man carrying Cordelia over his shoulder.

"Oi! That's my seer!"

Spike turned to follow and Angel went to take off after him. Faith tripped him and once on the floor she flurried kicks on him. Finally he rolled over and took her down. Pinning her arms.

"I don't want to kill you."

"Yeah? Well I want to kill you!"

A small voice stopped them both.

"You don't Faith. You know you don't. If, you want to kill me than go ahead. I admit I failed you. But Cordelia, Angel, they did nothing."

Angel looked over at Wesley, his head still hung down and bleeding. He could smell the blood, fresh and old. Confused he looked at Faith, too late. She scissor kicked up to knock him off of her. By the time he got to his feet she was out the window and down the fire escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is a tough one, trying to get the voices just right. Fair warning that I have glossed over an important part, the fight with Faith and Angel in the rain where she breaks down. There is no way I could possibly write a better scene and rather than try and find a script online and try to bring the same emotion to it, I will only refer to it. For those of you that have seen it, even if you don't remember it word for word the imagery and emotion evoked are hard to forget, if you haven't seen it, I suggest you do!

**Chapter Four**

Angel had wanted to go after her, find out where they took Cordelia but he could hear Wesley breathing, or, not breathing. He would stop, wheeze, he was just in horrible shape and needed to be looked at immediately. So to the hospital they went. Angel apologizing for every moan or groan every wince at the jarring race. Luckily they took him back immediately. It just left Angel pacing the waiting room, answering questions he really couldn't find words for. He finally got the update, he'd survive, physically. No permanent damage done but so many burns, wounds, he'd have scars for sure and needed rest. They had sedated him before Angel could see him and he was told to come back, later. He didn't ignore the looks, he couldn't. They looked at him as if he somehow might be to blame for Wesley's condition, and they were right. So he left.

He headed back to the office, in hopes to simply change out of the bloodstained shirt and weapon up before going to Wolfram and Hart to find Cordelia. He wanted to have them both back and to make sure Lindsey never tried anything like this again. He hadn't expected to run into Faith again. There in the alley outside his apartment entrance, in the rain. He hadn't expected her to fight him. It wasn't' the way you killed someone, it wasn't an attack to finally finish what she claimed to have started. No, this was, a purging. He recognized it as such and didn't' give in to fighting back. Only defending and keeping his voice calm, until finally, she'd tired, and he reached her. The realization of what she wanted. Not his death, but her own. He spent the rest of the night, in the apartment with her. Talking. Helping. He hoped. Just before she fell asleep, physically and emotionally exhausted, he asked about Cordelia. All Faith knew, was that they wouldn't have brought her to the office. Lindsey mentioned getting to Angel, to break him, and his connection to the powers, so he had no idea where she was, and right now, couldn't leave to find her. Not yet.

**AA**

Spike had just barely made it into the car with Lindsey. Cordelia tossed in another with the armed men. It was a quiet ride at first until Spike finally sat back and stared at him.

"So, where we headed to, mate?"

"You, can go where you'd like. As long as Faith finished the job you two were hired to do."

"And the girl?"

Lindsey smiled and adjusted his suit.

"Why, I didn't know you cared."

Spike shifted uncomfortably.

"Didn' say I did. Maybe I jus' wasn' done playin' with her. Said we could take our time an' all."

Lindsey laughed.

"It's okay, I know all about your penchant for the dark haired ones. Just like Angel's blonde preference. Unfortunately, we don't' have time to play. The girl also has a connection to the Powers. We plan on taking full advantage of that."

"Thought it was Angel you lot was after."

"Oh it is. See, if Angel somehow comes out of this alive, as he has a habit of doing, then we can cut him off from his link. See without the girl, he has no connection to the Powers, no visions, no helpless, hopeless to save. Not that he'd let that happen of course. Saving his link as well as what he perceives as an innocent is just another way of controlling him."

Spike stayed silent until they arrived. He slipped out as if interested and followed them towards the building, once he saw Cordelia he growled and attacked the guard trying to grab her and run. Unfortunately he didn't get far. As soon as he knocked a guard out, Spike was on the ground in pain. It was like lightening through his brain and he moaned, hands on his head. Arms grabbed him and he was dragged somewhere. By the time the pain stopped he was on the floor of a cell. Looking up at Lindsey and breathing hard, though he didn't need to it was all pain induced.

"Did you really think we were going to just let you loose without some sort of control? You have a bad habit of switching sides, Spike."

Lindsey held up a remote.

"You wanker! You said you took the chip out!"

"And we lied. We do that. Oh, and no biting. You do, and you will drown in pain before you taste a drop."

With that he left and closed the door. Spike got up and growled rushing the door and trying to get it open but it was steel, opening from outside. Looking behind him he realized what Lindsey meant. Cordelia had been tossed on a small bed inside the cell.

"Stupid chit. Wouldn' be stuck here if it weren't for you."

He knew he sounded like he was pouting. He just didn't care. He was pissed, and promised he'd rip that lawyers throat out.

Lindsey nodded to the guards outside and one stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, is it a good idea to leave the vampire unchained around, well, food?"

Lindsey glanced back at the cell.

"I have a feeling about this guy. He seemed a little too interested. Not to mention he has a long history with a seer that Angelus turned. We can use that. Just keep an eye on them."

**AA**

Wesley woke with a jerk, trying to remember where he was. Finally he did and let his eyes drift again as he relaxed on the bed. He was still in pain but he had to admit it was much less. The light was barely reaching the window and so he didn't expect to see Angel. He prayed Angel and Cordelia were both safe.

"Lookin' pretty bad there watcher. Sorry, ex watcher. Kind of what we wanted to talk to you about actually."

His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to the voice. Four men stood there and it took no time at all for him to recognize them.

"Rogue squad."

The leader, the speaker, grinned.

"Nice t' see you as well. Y'know. You watchers keep making this mistakes and here we are cleaning it up for you. But see, this time, there's no second chances. We got you an offer. Council is willing to bring you back on. Help us find this one. We'll bring her in and not only do you get your job back, but you get the new slayer when she's called."

Wes knew that as easy as he was making it sound, it was anything but. He was asking Wesley to help sentence Faith to death. Before he might have believed she deserved it. Part of him still did, but her words had sunk in and he couldn't help to wonder, was she really irredeemable? Or was it all due to watchers and their treatment of her? He realized he had failed her. He had learned so much with Angel and knew he was doing more good now then he had as a watcher or in training. What he didn't know was had the entire system, in place for hundreds of years, failed her? Forgotten to take girls like Faith into account. Girls that needed more than just training and fighting. He couldn't keep them waiting all day with an answer so smiled weakly.

"I know how to find her."

The man grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Thought you might."

**AA**

Angel walked into the apartment with a bag of food. He stopped when he noticed she was up. Standing there with a knife. He'd have worried except, she wasn't holding it as she used to. No loving caress of a blade, no threatening posture. If anything she looked dazed, and unaware. Putting the bag on the table he walked over to her to take the knife away.

"Faith? Hey, how are you feeling?"

She seemed to notice him then. Eyes slowly sliding up to his. Her face seeming younger than it ever had, even with the remnants of too much make up on. She tried for a smile that came out more like a sad smirk and shook her head. She was shaking all over.

"Like I should be dead. I, can't do this. "

"Do what?"

He knew exactly how she felt, finally letting the pain she'd caused settle into her in and heart, the feeling of being unable to breathe because of the weight of your own sins. Still he kept his voice calm, conversational. There wasn't a reason to yell or push, he'd gotten through that barrier of understanding. Or it had just broken on it's own. Either way, Faith had faced up to what she'd done, and was now struggling with what to do about it.

"Live! What am I supposed to do Angel? Huh? March to Sunnydale and tell B I'm sorry? My bad! I killed a guy, attacked your friends, your mom? Damn it, Joyce was _nice_ to me!"

"So, apologizing is out?"

She was getting frustrated, and he grabbed the cup of coffee and handed it to her. Let her hold something, keep her hands busy. The warmth would help. He remembered the cold feeling. Not the usual lack of being alive, but a cold that hit your bones down to your soul. She took it and stared at it. Sitting in one of the kitchen chairs she brought her legs up, knees high like a small child and wrapped her hands around it.

"Apologizing doesn't mean shit."

"That's where you're wrong. Apologizing means everything. As long as you mean it. As long as you don't stop there."

She looked up at him, disbelief obvious, but he could see that flicker of hope. That there was hope for her. Angel took the seat opposite and looked at her.

"They may not want your apology. They may not believe it, they probably won't. But you'll know if you do. And you don't stop there. You make amends."

"How?"

Her voice was so quiet, he felt a little lost himself. Was he really instruction a human, worse, a slayer in redemption? He wasn't always sure he was on the right path, or had hope of making amends, but he knew it was important to try. So he shrugged and gave her a reassuring smile.

"By fighting. For those that can't. We, aren't like other people Faith."

She snorted and he blinked. With a wave of a hand she explained.

"Uh, yeah. You're a vampire first of all. And I'm descended from a long line of super girls. That's just the tip of the iceburg."

She sighed, realizing, maybe more than she wanted to. He reached over and grabbed the nervous hand.

"Yeah, we are, so there's things we can do others can't. If you stop, and look, you'll see we aren't the only ones dealing with this stuff. Demons, vampires, they are destroying people who have no way of coping. No way of defending themselves."

She chewed at her lower lip, looked at him then back at their hands.

"So, what, instead of attacking people save them? It can't be that easy. It shouldn't be."

"Who said it was easy? Besides, that's step two, don't forget that means first you, "

"Apologize."

He nodded and went back to his own mug of coffee. She sighed and stared at her coffee then as if making a decision, she took a sip. Angel relaxed slightly. It was a start. This wasn't easy, he could attest to that, but it was a start.

**AA**

Spike was pacing. His cellmate had woken up and before he could answer any of her questions, they came for her. Oh he was invited, but it was to help with 'working her over' and he was pretty sure he'd end up trying to beat on the guards and he wasn't sure why. He didn't want to protect her, he didn't think. Maybe he just really wanted to be the one to break her. So he declined. Now he was stuck in the cell just waiting, which he was just not good at. He wasn't a patient vampire, he could be, but he didn't like it. What it did was leave him to think. What the hell did it matter if they broke the seer? With a growl he searched his pockets for a smoke.

Right now they could be trying to get her to give up information and the thought had him rolling his neck. He had been turned by Drusilla and had heard more than enough that she was Angelus' greatest work. He'd always hated that. He wondered what Dru would be like if she didn't have that dependence on the poof. Those few clear moments she had were important. He remembered each one, that was when she was _his_. He had no lighter and still he put the filter to his lips. Then the anger set in. Why him? Why Angel? As Angelus no one could touch him, he knew, he tried and was laughed at enough for it. No, never as bad ass as Angelus. Then in Sunnydale, even when he was helping, and he'd saved the lives of those damn Scoobies more than once, he was still looked down upon. Not respected and looked at in awe like Angel.

He growled, and now he leaves behind the slayer to come here and set up shop. Get himself another set of groupies, including a seer! Why does he get a second chance? No, not this time. That was one thing he agreed with Lindsey on, Angel was getting his link to the powers cut. He'd had his chance, he'd had too many chances. It was Spike's turn now.

It was on that smirk, that decision that they brought her back and dumped her on the bed. The guard looked at him and tossed him a package, which he caught.

"Boss says to eat. That. Not the girl."

They left, he heard the door close as he looked down and opened the bag. A blood bag. With a snort he tossed it aside and looked at Cordelia. Shit, kid took one hell of a session. Not as bad at the watcher but there was some blood, there was just more tears. He sat on the edge of the bed and she scooted away. Draping an arm over her waist he frowned.

"Not gonna hurt ya pet. Seems, there's enough o' that."

He pushed her hair from her face, her eyes were lighter than Drusilla's. Dru had eyes that could go black as void, Cordelia's were hazel, an intriguing mix of browns and greens with gold flecks that seemed to change easily with every emotion. So easily readable.

"Didn' give him up though did ya?"

"What do you care Spike?"

He shrugged, but looked her over, assessing the damage.

"Didn' say I did. Stuck here though wit' you now aren't I?"

She gave a small laugh and tried to sit up.

"Yeah, those manly choices of yours catching up with you huh?"

She winced thinking what a bad idea to piss off the vampire she was stuck with while injured. She was surprised at his smile.

"Always do, luv. Come on now, let me see what we can do to clean you up."

She still wasn't sure she could trust him, hell she was sure she couldn't, but he was already looking over her shoulder and face. Hands careful, more delicate than she thought they could be. So she relaxed a bit.

**AA**

Lindsey sat in his office watching. He watched as they spoke, as the vampire took care of her before even going near the blood. He waited until she was taken care of, then yelled at the guards that the girl needed real food. They shoved in a tray and he made her eat. While he turned his back to eat. Surprisingly, the seer had told him to sit with her. She didn't care that he drank blood from the bag, surprising the vampire as well. She even fell asleep against him on the bed, both sitting with backs to the wall. Spike had raised his arm and let her fall into his lap so she'd be comfortable and Lindsey smiled.

"This is going to work out just fine."

**AA**

Wesley should have stayed in the hospital, he knew that. He was also horribly aware that time was running out. At least if he wanted to make a decision. So he checked himself out and headed to the office. He had to find Angel before the squad did. He was also anxious to make sure that Cordelia and Angel were all right. The office was quiet, for the first time he had ever seen, there was no one manning the desk. He moved to the basement steps and Angel's apartment. Stopping as Angel took to the bottom of the stairs. Wesley was relieved but suddenly on guard again as Angel blocked him from descending and glanced to the side.

"Angel. We have to talk."

"Yeah I know Wes. Wes, why are you here, you should be in the hospital."

"Cordelia, she wasn't in the hospital when I left."

Angel lowered his eyes.

"No, I, didn't find her. Well I did but, Lindsey found her first."

His voice got hard and Wes sucked in a breath. The vampire looked up at him questioning.

"She, had a vision. Angel, while we were there she saw Lindsey he. . . "

He couldn't say it, because it couldn't be true. His hope had been that with it just being Faith and Spike, as bad as that was, the vision wouldn't come true. Then Angel showed up and he was sure that it was simply another vision thwarted. Angel's hand tightened on the banister and he took a step up towards Wesley.

"Lindsey what? What did she see Wesley?"

"She, saw her death. She said she dies alone."

He wasn't sure the words were even audible but shouldn't have doubted Angel's ability to hear. Neither of them could react when interrupted by Faith. She stepped into view, and as much as anger colored his vision of her, Wes could still see a difference in how she stood. Small, lost, afraid.

"When he found out we uh, had her, he said not to 'damage' her. Said something about being able to use the link."

Wes shook his head.

"We don't have time, Angel. There's another problem. The council, they sent the rogue squad."

Faith, surprisingly, didn't react really. She just nodded and stepped forward.

"Wes, before they, come for me, I needed to, apologize. I, shouldn't, I mean, "

Wes waved her off and started down the stairs, still blocked by Angel he looked at him then back to Faith.

"We don't have time."

"Wes! Let her apologize."

The two men looked at each other and Angel lowered his voice.

"She needs to do this."

Wesley kept moving and then with a look to Angel, moved his arm from the banister and walked up to Faith.

"I'd like to be able to say I forgive you, but that will take time. I know that, I am not entirely blameless and need to make my own apologies. For now though, I hope that we will have time for apologies, and forgiveness. Later."

Faith looked up at him surprised and Wes looked at Angel.

"They'll come looking for her, and they aren't thinking rehabilitation. We need to get her out of here."

The sound of heavy footsteps and kicked in door above took all their attention.

"I think our time is up."

**AA**

**A/N:** yes another one! Okay for those of you wondering, no, there will be no Buffy in here! For those of you that have read my other stories so far, I am working on my version of season four to follow Step It Up, PTB. I just need a name! So am open to suggestions! The PTB will be having less of an impact as the gang starts taking their destiny in their own hands so I need something different!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Not my world, or characters, just playing house for a bit!

**Feedback:** Always appreciated and I try to respond in kind. Messages at the end!

**Chapter Five**

She hadn't had any dreams. Cordelia slept simply because she was too exhausted to stay awake any longer. She knew she was in trouble. Being stuck who knows where with Lindsey, the constant thrumming headache at the back of her skull that said the vision was still impending. The fact that she was locked up with the vampire that had teamed up with an evil slayer to make Angel suffer by hurting anyone close to him only seemed to add to the hopelessness of her cause.

As she drifted to wakefulness her only thoughts were that maybe, she'd been hopeless all her life. She couldn't change her past and she certainly wasn't one to hold onto it, or to lament it and brood like _some_ manpires she could mention. No, she'd feel bad, but not dwell on it. There were better uses of her time then to whine about what a big meanie she'd been. That resolved settled in just as she realized someone was stroking her hair. She wasn't quite awake enough to do more than curl up more and try and relax into it. It soothed her headache a bit, so was appreciated.

Until she realized there was absolutely _no one_ who should be stroking her hair. Even Phantom Dennis could only cover her in a blanket and pass the ice cream. That's when her mind woke up, and she remembered. Stiffening slightly she thought she'd try to fake sleep, hope that he didn't try anything. Instead she felt the rumble of a laugh in his chest, against her back.

"If I was goin' t' take advantage, would've already done it, pet. Feelin' any better?"

Inwardly, she groaned. Damn vampires and their hearing, smelling, super senses crap! Since she was already caught she raised her hand and tried brushing his away as she sat up. He did raise his hands from her hair but grabbed her arms to help her to sit up.

"Easy there, gonna fall over if you're not careful."

She hated the teasing quality of his voice and huffed out a breath.

"Pfft. So that's your thing? It's just entertaining to play games? Well stop it. Stop, acting all nice vampy. Really not into the mind games, Spike."

He growled and his jaw ticked. He kept staring at her though and she finally looked away, sitting back against the wall. What was his deal?

"Head hurts, don't it? Dru used t' get them. Said the stars were unhappy if we didn' listen. Guessin' that's a seer thing, eh?"

He noticed she couldn't hide the surprise but still wasn't looking at him and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, wasn' nothin' personal. Y'know, grabbin' you an' the watcher. Was business."

At her scoff and crossed arms he was just more frustrated.

"Hey! Coulda jus' killed ya both and been done wit' it, couldn' I? The Dark Slayer had a thing against the watcher an' you were jus' . . . "

He got up and from the bed and paced the length of the room. Cordelia raised her eyes to watch, she still couldn't' be sure this wasn't more mind games, but she honestly didn't care.

"Just what? Extra food? Side dish? Come on, let it all out, Peroxide Boy."

He whirled on her fast, and it was more than convincing enough that he wasn't acting.

"A knife! You were jus' a knife, another one t' twist inta his back, like he did me, okay?"

She blinked, it wasn't surprising that he just wanted to piss off Angel. What ws surprising was that he was offended in some way.

"Soooo, what? He stopped playing evil daddy and you got lost? Pssht, grow a pair."

He grabbed her face then, pinching fingers against her jaw and yanked her chin up to way too close for her comfort. As her eyes got wider, he stared harder at them.

"Since you're all in the know about Angelus then you lot know all about his last seer, eh? How he broke the little thing an' let 'er loose. Bet you didn' know he didn' give permission for her to turn me. Didn' know that I was the only one that could see her clear as day before the clouds set over her eyes again. Never could get them damn clouds to clear."

He was still watching her eyes as if to see if any clouds had started forming when he realized he was probably hurting her. Letting go of her face he flopped back down on the bed. Sitting next to her and letting his head fall back to the wall.

"Could only get a glimpse, every now an' then o' her. O' who she was, before. . . "

Cordy resisted the urge to rub at her chin and instead brought knees up to her chest and stared ahead, still aware of him sitting next to her. His leather duster brushing against bare arms, and not a single whisp of body heat to give warmth.

"So, you're mad, because you loved her, and he took her away. You know, when he made with the crazy?"

Spike chuckled and let his head roll to the side to look at her.

"That's about th' long an' short of it, yeah. She gave up on me she did. All those years I stuck around, put up with the crazy talk, catered to her childlike cravin's. All jus' t' get a glimpse o' her now an' then. But, she gave up on me."

Cordy let her head drop, her forehead pressed to her knees. She'd only loved three men in her life, and not one seemed to really love her back. Her father had been a lost cause, and Xander. Well, she'd given up more than he'd ever know to be with him and he took to Willow at the first opportunity. Or at least, that's how it felt. She'd never felt so low and worthless as when Xander Harris of all people, had dumped her. She figured it probably wasn't the same, you know, as undying vampire love and all, but it might be close.

"I'm, sorry."

It was honest, not sarcastic and he could hear the unshed tears behind it, which is what surprised him. It took him a moment but he raised an arm and pulled her under it.

"Those so called Scoobies, eh?"

She nodded, then laughed an unhappy laugh.

"Probably doesn't come close, to vampire stuff. I never got the sire thing, but still, kind of sorry."

He smiled and rubbed at the back of her neck.

"Thanks, pet."

**AA**

Faith still didn't move. She seemed as though she'd slowed down somehow. Looking up at the ceiling as if she could see the movements above her she didn't notice Angel grab his duster. As Wes grabbed her arm she shook her head.

"No. You two go. I've gotta start facing the music sometime right? Make amends?"

Wes frowned and looked at her then at Angel. Angel shook his head and came over to look at her, ducking his head to catch her eyes.

"Faith, they don't want amends, they don't want an apology. They want to kill you. I understand how you're feeling, but staying here and letting them take you is a death sentence, and an easy way out. You really want to change? Then you fight for it. You live to fight for it."

Wesley was having a hard time thinking of Faith as someone who would just accept a death sentence. Oh live with it's possibility sure, but to just give up and resign yourself to it? No, and it only made him realize how really far she'd fallen.

"Angel's right. Staying here is a coward's excuse. I never took you for a coward Faith."

He ignored Angel's look, he knew he sounded harsh, he also knew they didn't have time to baby her. Not if they all wanted out of here alive. She looked at Wes, and while her eyes still seemed distant, hazy, there was a bit more fire to them and he gave a nod. Turning to the elevator he hit a button to bring it up and then went for the only weapons down there.

"Right, we should head through the sewers, they won't have those blocked, I didn't mention them."

Faith grabbed her jacket and pulled it on a she went to follow. She gave Angel a nod and they filed out.

"Okay, so where to?"

Angel and Wes kept moving, not sure where they were headed to. The office was out, Wesley's apartment was out. Angel kept up the rear just in case and called out the only place he could think of.

"Cordy's place."

**AA**

They weren't surprised to find the office empty. With only a look they had spread out, and looked throughout the floor. Each room, and another started looking through the books, the papers. They turned the place upside down looking for anything that could help them out.

"You think he warned 'em?"

"Doesn't look good for our watcher friend does it?"

The smile and laugh shared wasn't promising.

"Hey! Over here! Someone's coming up!"

They too positions at the top of the stairs and at the elevator, as it opened two of the men went in and did sweep.

"It's clean."

"Downstairs, now!"

The sound of boots on the stairs was almost deafening. And they moved with a precision you wouldn't have expected from what looked like a rag tag group of thugs. The kitchen rang with the sound of broken dishes and turned over chairs.

"It's the vampire. There's blood in the fridge."

"Sewer access over here!"

"Right, you two follow, the rest of you come with me. We'll go above and see if we can track 'em. Stay in contact! Oh, and orders have changed. Take the slayer down, any way you have to, and whoever gets in the way."

**AA**

Wesley knew where the spare key was and opened it up, announcing to Dennis that they were friends, and needed to come in before waving the other two in. Door closed he moved to close curtains and turn on lights. They flickered and Faith froze, Angel looked around.

"Dennis, we know, Cordy is missing. We'll get her back we just, need a safe place for now. There are people after us. Is that okay?"

When the lights dimmed and then brightened back up again, Angel and Wes nodded to each other. Faith frowned.

"Hey someone want to explain?"

Wes tried for a smile. He went for the phone and checked the kitchen.

"Cordelia has a roommate of the supernatural kind."

"Is there any other around here?"

"He's a ghost, he used to live here, he's actually pretty protective over her."

Wes brought out some blood for Angel and a soda for Faith.

"Right, well we need a plan. I think perhaps, the best course of action if we want to put an end to the council's interference is to get them to let go of Faith. I have a few contacts still I can try and get in touch with."

"DO you think they will? She's a slayer."

"Yes but they do have Buffy, well, sort of. She's at least working for them. Perhaps if I can convince them that we can help, rehabilitate her?"

"Will working with us be enough for them though?"

"I don't know, Angel, but it's worth a shot. You do have a link to the Powers. Well, er, technically."

"We'll get her back Wes."

"Right now we need to find her and we can't do that while on the run hiding a slayer."

"Hey! Slayer's right here you know! And she has a name!"

Both men stopped and turned, Faith had gotten up from her seat on the couch and stared at them.

"Look, I know you guys are trying to help and to be honest I have no idea why. Okay I get it, you're doing the redemption thing but. . . "

Wes was the one that answered, interrupting her.

"Faith. I am not saying that I believe you are a good person. People, make decisions, they choose their own fate. _That_ I believe. You haven't had a choice, and before II thought that was the way it was meant to be. As a watcher, my fate was chosen for me, or so I thought."

He looked at Angel before continuing.

"They offered you a chance to come back."

"They did. More, they offered me the next slayer called."

Faith's eyes darted, as if a cornered animal. Sure that he was taking the offer. Wes took a step forward. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"At one time that would have been the offer I was waiting for. However, I've chosen, a different path. I know I do more good here, we do. If you want to be a part of that, then that is your choice . Until now you haven't really had one. If nothing else, allow us to help give you a choice. After that, what you do with it, is entirely up to you. As are the consequences."

Faith wasn't sure why that sounded more like a threat than a promise but she thought she understood. So she gave a jerky nod.

"Okay but, then I get to make a call."

"To who?"

Angel gave a half glare to Wesley to let him know he had thought there was a better way to explain this, especially right now. Faith seemed to accept it pretty well, but he still wasn't sure she was ready for or capable of really understanding yet.

"Lindsey. Maybe if I tell him I have Angel already, then maybe, I can find out where Cordelia is."

Wes looked at Angel then stepped to the bedroom to make his own calls. Personally he thought it was fair, but he'd pushed quite a bit already and really, he didn't think it was Faith turning over a new leaf, not this soon. So he was still reserving judgment on whether or not she could be saved. Giving her the chance, was more about lessening his own guilt and he knew it.

**AA**

They came a second time, and Cordy tried to make herself smaller. It was childish and stupid she knew, to think that somehow they wouldn't see her if she succeeded but it was all she could think of to do. Spike, on the other hand, figured he had plenty of options.

"Oi! She's not about t' give the poof up, so tell Lindsey she's not leavin' this here bed."

His arm slipped away from her shoulders as he stood up and smirked at the guards. She raised her head and blinked. The guards just stepped aside so Lindsey could step in, he held up the remote and smiled. Spike stiffened and Cordy watched, worried as to what it did.

"Now now Spike. You don't want that chip to misfire do you? What if, I promise no more torture on the girl. We simply, want to get some information, trigger a few visions, and then we'll return her. Good. As. New."

Cordelia stood up slowly from the bed, but stayed behind Spike. She wasn't entirely sure why he was offering to protect her, but right now, she'd pretty much accept anything.

"You can't trigger them. The Powers send them when they want Angel to do something. It's not like they can help you any."

Lindsey smiled past Spike.

"Oh that's where you're wrong."

"She said no didn' she? So bugger off!"

The words were barely out of his mouth before he was screaming. Flinging himself to the ground and trying to claw into his own skull. Cordy stared and then dropped to her knees to pull his hands from his head, or try to. She looked up at Lindsey who had his thumb on the button.

"Stop it! You're killing him!"

"He's already dead, Ms. Chase. Now, about those visions?"

"All right! Fine, trigger them if you think you can, just stop it!"

He nodded to the guards who grabbed her arms and pulled her up as Lindsey let go of the button. Spike groaned and writhed on the floor. Going limp finally he looked up at the door just as they were leaving. Lindsey bent down to him.

"Getting attached are we? You know, there is one way to stop this. If you're interested."

"You don't stop, you'll kill her. Had a vision already didn' she? Ain't gonna, let you, kill 'er."

"Then listen up. Because I'm only going to make this offer once."

Spike pushed up to his elbows and glared. He didn't like Lindsey and as much as he wanted to rip out his throat right then, he doubted it would get him out of there, let alone the girl. So he growled but he listened. When he was finished Spike had to admit, it sounded good. Too good. Lindsey stood and smiled.

"Think about it. The alternatives are, well, less pleasant. For everyone."

He stood and left and Spike laid back on the floor with a sigh.

**AA**

Angel sat with Faith, he'd tried talking to her, but stopped when he saw how nervous she was. Fingers would twitch, scratch at her arms and her shoulders still slumped. Finally he let her be and was surprised to see that as soon as he left, Dennis took over. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it around her shoulders. She'd jerked at first, then muttered a thank you to the ghost. Angel had to duck as he brought ice-cream over for her with a spoon and he saw the first half smile on Faith's face as she stared at it, then took a small bite. The remote was next and she shook her head.

"You must be one hell of a roommate Dennis."

She brought her legs up and let herself finally relax. Angel slipped into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He saw Wesley pacing and stood with his back to the door, crossing his arms.

"You were hard on her."

Wesley looked back and then smirked. Bruises still evident, swollen eye and jaw, he shook his head.

"Really?"

"Wes, you didn't see her. She wanted to die, she wanted me to kill her. You don't know what it's like, to have done things so terrible you can't even comprehend them yourself."

"Ah, I see."

Wes sat down on the edge of the bed. He took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that, you feel a kinship. You see her pain and want to help her with it. I understand that Angel, better than you think. However, she doesn't get a fresh start. She doesn't get a clean slate and certainly **not** at the expense of my life, or Cordelia's!"

Angel growled and pushed away from the door.

"I never said she did! But you could give her a chance! Someone has to let her know she _can_ change! That she's not evil, no matter what she's done, as a person, she's not evil!"

Wes stood up and the two men were nose to nose.

"You don't know that! You think evil resides only in the soulless? You think a human being can't be the very definition of evil! No! Let me finish, Angel!"

He took a moment to lower his voice before finishing, seeing as Angel stopped trying to interrupt him and let him continue.

"I am not saying she _is_ or _isn't_ evil. I'm saying that you don't know. I don't know, and to be honest, I don't think Faith knows. I understand she deserves a chance to find out, and I am doing all I can to help her get that chance, but I do not trust her. Not now, and I'm not sure I ever will. Right now, all I can offer her is a chance, what she does with it is up to her, but I can't promise forgiveness."

"Sounds fair."

Both men turned to see Faith stand in the doorway. She looked at the both of them and when Angel opened his mouth she shook her head.

"No, it's okay Angel. I mean, I appreciate it. You having, you know, faith in me and all, but right now, I don't know. I'm not even sure I can handle this, just, the living thing. I'm not saying I'm not going to try I just, don't know if I'm strong enough."

She licked her lips and looked at Wes.

"Thanks, for, giving me a chance. I don't, expect you to believe me when I say I'm sorry. About, what I did, about, Cordelia, but I am. And, I'll do whatever I can to help make it up to you."

Wes nodded. It was still tense, and neither would be comfortable with each other for awhile, but at least they understood each other. The phone rang and they all stared at it until Wes answered.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. I did. No, that's not an option."

Faith stepped back to let him have some privacy, but he held up a hand and she froze, Angel looked confused.

"That's all we have to offer, and it's our only offer. Then we fight. Yes I'll hold."

He sighed and held a hand over the mouth piece.

"Council. They are, negotiating."

He quickly went back to the phone.

"Yes, I'm still here."

He sat back down slowly on the bed.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you."

Hanging up he reached for his glasses.

"Well? Wes?"

Wesley looked up at Faith, then to Angel.

"We have three months. To prove that you are working for the Powers, and that leaving her with us isn't a mistake. She's in our custody. At the end of the three months if they decide that Faith is still rogue. . . "

Angel nodded, he understood the rest and he didn't want Faith to think it was a problem. Unfortunately she understood as well.

"Wait, either I shape up or _you two_ get in trouble? They can't do that!"

"They can, as long as we agree."

"And we do."

She looked frightened. It wasn't just her trying to make up for past mistakes anymore. Now, it was make it better, or make them pay. Which meant she didn't have time to feel sorry for herself. She lowered her arms to her sides and took a breath, squared her shoulders.

"Okay, so, now what do we do?"

"We find Lindsey."

**AA**

**A/N:** So a couple of things to note. One is that this was supposed to be a one shot, however, where the characters are leading me, it may very well become a series. We'll see!

TheLionofSorrow: Thank you for your review! I love Faith, and loved the way she developed, while staying true to who she was. Writing her on that cusp is hard and I'm just hoping to keep doing her justice!

Sheshe21: I was so glad to hear your notes! The things I was trying hardest to get across were more emotional impact and so subtleties I the interaction and I was thrilled that they came across well. You suggestions are amazing and one in particular just happens to be perfect! So hopefully you'll see it up soon. I just hope my surge of writing muse hasn't distracted you from yours.

For those of you that don't know check out sheshe21's writing here .net/u/1362138/ There's some fabulous stuff and stories that I'm still on the edge of my seat to see played out fully!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Not my world, or characters, just playing house for a bit!

**Feedback:** Always appreciated.

**Chapter Six**

This time, Spike wasn't pacing. He sat on the edge of the bed, feet on the edge, crouching there, arms around his legs. He looked somewhat like a bleach blonde gargoyle. The fact that he was frowning, thinking, at times glaring, didn't do anything to lessen the similarities. He had questions. Of course, asking Lindsey was out of the question. At least for now. The man was working, and whenever Spike began to think what that meant, he found himself growling again.

The cheerleader didn't belong to him, if anything, she belonged to Angel. Even when she had brushed away his comment about being in love with the idiot, he saw it. She might not even realize it and he knew Angel didn't, but she was. He wondered if part of him was wanting to help her because of that . Oh not as a favor to his Grande Sire, but a way to one up him. To take away his seer, his woman, before he even realized she was his. The idea caused him to smirk. That reason alone was enough to make him agree to Lindsey's deal.

That wasn't it though. At least not all of it. She'd in some way, impressed him. It wasn't her playing brave, all the Scoobies had tried that and the trick was old. It was that she didn't look at him _just_ as a monster. No matter what he did that was all Buffy and her friends saw. Ever. No, the cheerleader might be afraid of him, but he had given her plenty of reason to be. She saw beyond that though, he could see it. The way she talked to him, he was betting, was the same way she might speak to Angel. Which caught him off guard. Mostly because Angel was 'vampire with a soul'. So he got some leeway. There was hope for him. Most separated it, vampire with a soul was nearly a man, without, evil demon. From the conversation back at the apartment he got the impression Cordelia thought he could be making the same choices, the right ones, even without a soul.

Her manner was brash and she pulled no punches, saying what she felt. While it was annoying at times he kind of liked it. He liked knowing where he stood, and loved watching her put others in their place. Even in pain from those damn visions she'd tell the guards off.

"Strong li'l thing, she is."

With those thoughts still running through his head the door opened. She was walking this time, but barely. He saw pain flare in her eyes like white hot flames and was up and taking her out of the guards arms before she fully entered the room. When she gladly leaned into him and let him lead her to the bed, his decision was made. He'd not only accept, he knew why he was doing it too, and it had nothing to do with hurting Angel. He gave a nod to the guards.

"Tell your boss I'll take it, but I got questions, yeah?"

For their part, the guards didn't even ask, just nodded and left closing and locking them in again. He stripped off his duster and laid it over her as she curled up on the bed. Sitting on the floor next to her he pushed the hair from her face.

"Talk t' me, luv. You're okay now."

Cordelia's head felt like it had been bounced around a basketball court, split open and filled with rocks and molten lava, run over with a steam roller and then put back in place. Her hands gripping her head she tried to open her eyes and look over at him. She'd barely registered the bed, just curled up where he led her and hoped the laying still thing would stop her from feeling like she was going to empty her stomach. Again. Licking her too dry lips she croaked out her own question.

"First, tell me what you're taking. What did Lindsey offer you Spike?"

He flinched at the sound of her voice, not the pain in it, but the disappointment. She cared about his decisions?

"Way out. Offered me a way out."

She nodded, winced then closed her eyes again. Tears burned behind her lids and she bit her lip to keep them from falling. Failing miserably. She couldn't even yell at him for abandoning her and taking some deal with the devil to get out. Even if he was Wesley sitting there she couldn't blame him. Trying to get out and survive. She jerked and opened her eyes as she felt him wipe her stray tear away.

"Thought I'd leave you behind, pet? Deal is _we_ get out of here."

Her eyes widened and face opened as she tried to sit up and he pushed her back down.

"Wh-why? I mean, you wanted to kill me, so why would you try and get me out? Unless. . . you're still planning on killing me to piss off Angel."

Spike smirked and shook his head.

"Time t' start makin' decisions like a man, right? Well, figure you're in a tight spot. Someone ought t' be doin' somethin' for you."

Her eyes looked over his face, and he had the distinct impression she was giving him a thorough reading. Like she could see right through him.

"You, hate me."

That surprised him. The smallness of her voice, but before he could comment she continued.

"Angel and Wes only put up with me because, well, they kind of have to. I'm not stupid Spike, I know, what people think about me."

If he hadn't been sure before he was now. It cut right through him, she felt worthless, simply put up with and he remembered that far too well. Getting up from the floor he heard her shaky breath at the thought he was moving away. Instead he bent down to pick her head up and sit down letting her lay her head on his leg. His fingers ran through her hair, softer then Drusilla's ever was. With more golden highlights.

"Don' know much about people, pet. Know I thought you pretty annoyin' a time or two, sure, but that's jus' what was on the surface."

She moved and settled not really relaxing just yet with being so close, but gave a patented eye roll.

"Pssht. Surface is all I've got. Trust me. What makes you think there's anything else?"

"Didn' break yet did ya?"

She was silent and he nodded, point made.

"Ya say what you think, I get that, but don't mean that's all there is to ya, does it? Kinda like that part, actually. Always know where you stand with you, cheerleader. Stronger than you think though, strong enough t' not sell out your friends, the fact you don' think they think o' you as friends jus' makes it a bigger deal that you don' sell 'em out. Don' brag about bein' strong either, like some blonde chit I can think of."

She snorted at that and he smiled thinking he was making headway. His fingers kept running through her hair, easily pulling out knots and pulling it from her face so he could see her profile as she relaxed against his leg and let her eyes close.

"Thought for awhile it was cause o' the whole Angel thing. That you were like the rest o' the lot. Trustin' him cause o' some soul, but it's not. You jus' see him for what he is, an' are okay wit' it. 'cause you look at me same way. Oh not as trustin' or anythin' but you look at me and see me. Not just a monster."

She frowned and turned her head so she could look up at him.

"What because you're a vampire? Met a lot of vampires Spike. Being a vampire makes you all bitey and grrrr, not a monster. I mean humans and demons can choose to be monsters or not, so why not vampires?"

Cordy shrugged as if it should be pretty obvious. Spike smiled and nodded, and that's why he was going to do it. He just needed, more time with her. Not with Angel. That vampire already had people that believed him, a lot of people. Hell he left half of them behind, the idiot, to start over. Spike had Drusilla, who left him, and possibly the cheerleader. He wasn't quite ready to let that go just yet.

"Wanna see about testin' that theory, pet?"

His voice went soft, whispered and she narrowed her eyes, sitting slowly up and pushing her feet to the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"Can get us both outta here, thought I'd give that manpire thing a go. I jus' need two things."

"And what's that?"

"Gonna need someone that doesn' just see a monster. An' need you t' trust me. Up for it luv?"

She still had no idea what kind of deal he could have made with Lindsey to get them out and didn't think it was as easy as Spike seemed to think it would be. Of course it might be their only option too. She'd just had five visions triggered in a matter of hours and she really didn't think she'd survive it if they did it again. He could be playing her, or he could really think he didn't have to just be evil. The second one was less likely. She didn't think that suddenly after a couple hundred years she of all people, got through to him. Still, not only had he not bitten her, even once, but he'd taken care of her . She knew the difference between needing to and wanting to. It wasn't the clinical clean up of wounds and let her sleep. He had been, gentle. Licking at her bottom lip she looked at him. His eyes were different then his face. His smile was sure of himself, like he knew the answer, but his eyes, were scared, begging. Hoping she wouldn't regret it and if she did that she lived long enough to, she nodded.

His eyes brightened and he put an arm around her to pull her to lay down again.

"Then we wait for Lindsey t' show his face. Meantime, you need t' rest. Look like hell, pet."

**AA**

They talked most of the night. It had gone from discussions to plans to arguments, then finally they were all too tired to do more. Reluctantly, Angel had agreed they could do no more right now. He rubbed at the back of his neck, he wasn't happy leaving it till later, Cordelia had been gone now three days. Stuck in the hands of Wolfram and Hart for almost half of that and it was too long. A quick glance up and he knew he wasn't the only one that felt that way. Faith looked still frazzled. Anxious and barely holding it together with guilt running so high he could almost smell it on her. He sent her into the guest bedroom, not sure how Cordy would feel about the slayer being in her own room. She left with only a nod and closed the door behind her. He stood from the kitchen table and looked at Wesley. The man's head bowed over the papers they had started looking over and using for planning.

"Wes, take Cordy's bed, I'll take the couch."

"You should have left me."

He stopped at the small comment and sat back down. Wesley still didn't look up.

"Left you where, at the office?"

Finally the ex watcher raised his head. In his eyes he saw blame, anger and guilt.

"At the apartment. You should have left me and gone after Lindsey. You should have gotten Cordelia first. Why didn't you rescue her first?"

"I, I didn't know where she was. Then I was fighting Faith. I tried Wes, but they found her before I did."

"Then you should have gone after them!"

Wesley slammed his hand on the table and stood quickly. Angel didn't flinch at the accusation, he had been saying the same thing to himself for hours.

"I know. You were hurt, you needed to get to a hospital or you would have died, Wes."

Wes opened his mouth to yell again then stopped and sunk slowly into the chair. Shoulders bowed, all fight left the man.

"She tried, to get Faith to go after her, to leave me alone. She won't break. I, I used to think she would. That she'd give up, this, being too much for her."

Angel nodded, he had a hard time believing she would really stick around at first himself. Being with Doyle and Cordy on cases changed his mind on that. They had changed her, and it was hard to see, but it had. Already it had aged her some.

"I know. Damn it I know! They are going to try and get to me through her and she'll try and protect me, protect us, I know that and you think I'm _proud_ of that?"

Wesley smiled at him sadly.

"You are, so am I. Whether we like it or not, we're proud of her. Won't stop us from yelling at her about it if we get her back though."

"**When**. When we get her back."

"Angel, her vision, it's already been three days and usually we're lucky to have a few hours before. . . "

"I know that!"

He bit off between clenched teeth. Angel sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Maybe, we've already changed it. Maybe, somehow it's already different."

Wes nodded, though neither one of them really believed it. He stood and walked past Angel, stopping just long enough to pat his shoulder before heading to the bedroom. Angel waited until he heard the door close. He continued to sit until he heard the two heartbeats in the other rooms even out, go sluggish with sleep. Only then did he raise his head. He stared at the fridge, knowing already that Cordy barely had any passable food for herself in there but still kept his favorite blood on hand just in case. He thought it was the perfect show of who she had become. Taking care of him before herself. She might act selfish but the truth was she was more selfless then most people he'd ever met. The freezer opened and a small half carton of ice cream floated over. He smiled at it.

"No thanks Dennis. I think I'll get some rest. We're going to get Cordy back though, I promise. We have a plan. We just, need to get some sleep first."

With that he stood and headed to the couch, first checking curtains to be sure they were completely closed. They actually had a couple of plans, Wesley had wanted to be prepared for every eventuality. Including Lindsey wanting the proof of an unconscious and captured Angel. Laying on the couch he stared at the ceiling, a blanket slowly moving over him and he sighed.

"Just hold on Cor. We're coming for you."

**AA**

After a long talk about what Lindsey had triggered and the visions she knew were not going to be taken care of, meaning the pain would not recede, Cordy had finally fallen asleep. She felt like that was her life now. Pain, tears, and sleep. It was beyond pathetic and she almost thought Lindsey killing her would be fine, if only to stop it. As soon as that was voiced, even as small a voice as she used, Spike had pinched her and frowned. After she got over the shock she sighed and nodded, then even patted his hand. He'd sat very still as she fell asleep, still on his lap, and hand holding his. It was, different. Even when he took care of Dru she'd never really fell asleep like this. There was either a childlike or lover quality to her contact.

He'd finally let his head fall back, but didn't bother to close his eyes as his mind was still going over everything. When the door opened he glanced down to be sure it hadn't woken her before looking to the door and seeing Lindsey. The man was grinning at him and he almost growled back, instead just baring his teeth.

"You asked to see me?"

"Not here."

"Well here's where we are talking, or we aren't talking at all."

"I meant, I'm not doin' it here, you git! She deserves better'n wake up in this place."

Lindsey looked as though he was considering it.

"It takes a few hours at least doesn't it? So you can begin here and we'll move you two when she's dead. That way she can wake up in your new place. I've taken the initiative to get the apartment at our law offices set up for you two. The glass is specially tempered so you'll be able to see the sun, it should make her transition easier."

"An' the remote?"

"Delivered on completion."

"Kinda hard t' perform under the gun like that, if you know what I mean."

"That's the best I can do. So we have a deal then?"

"Yeah, we got a deal. Jus' let her sleep get some rest. Take it you lot are watchin' an' will know when."

Lindsey's smile widened.

"Of course. You will be given free reign once you move of course. As long as all visions are relayed immediately and you allow me the pleasure of informing Angel of the change in plans."

"Sure, have at it. Oh an' Lindsey?"

"Hmm?"

Spike grinned his own smile back at him, face shifting to vampire and yellow eyes staring a hole through the man.

"Still gonna rip out your throat one o' these days."

"Looking forward to it."

Lindsey didn't flinch, if he could deliver then he knew the Senior Partners would make sure he was protected. With a small bow he left the room, guards slid in food for Cordelia and then closed the door. The vampire sighed and leaned his head back again. Fingers tightened on his, a sign that she'd been awake. He stroked her hair.

"Get some rest, pet. Got a long day ahead o' us, yeah?"

She stayed still, not tensing at the conversation and he heard the difference in her breathing that said she went back to sleep. Finally he closed his own eyes. A small smile on his face. She trusted him, first step accomplished. Now he just needed time. Time not spent in a cell, and without Angel around. This was his chance, the one Angelus had taken from him and Drusilla. So he felt no guilt. If anything he was doing his Grande Sire a favor, with his redemption and all. He was helping him right some of his wrongs and make ammends. He might even tell him that himself. Why let Lindsey have all the fun?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read.

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Seven**

Lindsey had not slept. He wasn't about to take the chance that he might miss this opportunity. He wanted to savor the moment of the seer's death. He stood and watched the monitors, he sat and watched them. He realized the girl slept so long because of the triggered visions, it didn't help his patience any though. It was just after noon when he was brought another coffee and the phone.

"A call for you sir. It's from the main office."

He didn't acknowledge the woman of course, simply took his coffee, took a long drink of it, and then picked up the phone. His secretary with Faith seemingly waiting on the other line. He smiled at the news. She had Angel, and was prepared to bring him in. He was willing to give himself up if it meant letting his seer go. Lindsey had underestimated her. He looked to the monitor to see the seer getting up and testing the food. The vampire convincing her to eat.

"Excellent. Let her know we have a deal, to bring him into my offices. They can wait for me there. No, I won't be coming in, but they needn't know that."

He hung up and leaned back in his chair as he drank down the coffee. Finally he looked at the security tech and gave him his orders regarding the cameras.

**AA**

Faith hung up with a frown. Both Wesley and Angel stood waiting, all their attention on her, yet neither asked. Not yet. She wasn't sure why, but it felt too easy and that bothered her. She shook it off, thinking maybe she was just that on edge still and looked up at Wes, then to Angel.

"He'll meet us there. He has to bring her in from wherever their keeping her. We're to go straight to his office, guards have been told to let us through."

"That's what we were hoping for right?"

She shrugged. If she was listening she would have heard the doubt creep into Wesley's voice at the question as well. They both felt something wrong but didn't see an alternative. Neither willing to take the lead it was Angel who nodded.

"Right. Let's get going."

He turned to leave and Wesley grabbed his own weapons, hiding them in his coat. Faith was the only one not to move just yet.

"Maybe I'm a little confused, but if we go there and they _are_ willing to give us Cordelia for you, how do we get you out?"

Wesley was wondering the same thing but wouldn't voice it. He paused instead, and watched the interaction between the two.

"You don't. I'll take care of myself, you guys just get Cordelia out of there. Got it?"

"Angel, perhaps, this is a little. . . "

"Just get her out of there Wes."

Wes froze, but then nodded. He had to trust that Angel could get himself out of there. As he agreed Faith finally hung her head but grabbed her coat to follow. This was her fault and she knew it, but Angel had said you couldn't dwell on the past mistakes, only make up for them the best you could. Silently she promised she was not leaving him behind.

**AA**

Cordelia woke feeling rested but not a whole lot better. The visions would hurt until they were dealt with, which was no, not going to happen. The idea of food was only making her sick, but Spike had said it would probably be a good idea to get some while she could. So she brought the tray up to the bed and sat picking at it, while he sat on the other side.

"They didn't bring you any blood this time."

It was casually said. They were so careful right now, not really looking at each other. Their comments very benign, which only added to the tension between them. Spike could feel it and worried it was her trying to fall back, change her mind.

"Fig'red I would' need it, eh?"

Cordy gave a weak smile and picked at the food.

"Think I'll be enough? I mean, I'm kinda small."

He smirked in turn.

"Why you think I'm makin' you eat up? Go on, gonna need your strength today, pet."

He added it so softly that she raised her eyes to look at him. She wasnt' sure what she was going to see but when she saw the regret and worry it somehow made her feel better. She reached over for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Long day huh?"

He lowered his eyes, unable to look at hers, she trusted him, and he was worried that it was a mistake, the last she'd get to make. Squeezing her hand back he nodded.

"Long day, luv. Eat up."

**AA**

Angel had parked and let Faith lead them in. It was surprisingly easy to get inside even if they were still on edge. Everyone was watching them. People that were just passing in the lobby would stare as they walked past. No one even bothered to check them for weapons. The secretary was kind enough, smiling and leading them up to Lindsey's office. She asked if they wanted anything, water, coffee, blood, and they declined. SHe smiled and explained Mr. MacDonald would be there shortly and to please take a seat. With that she backed out and closed the doors. They all heard the audible click of a lock and looked each other over.

Spread throughout the room, not one of them had actually sat. All stood ready, hands at their sides.

"Anyone else get the feeling this is a bad idea?"

"Trap?"

Angel nodded to the two and started to walk behind the desk. Looking through folders left on it.

"Find whatever you can, see if we can find where they are keeping her."

Wesley went for the book shelf and Faith, feeling a little useless, started for what looked like a hidden bar, but before she reached it, the wall slid away to show a large screen. It flickered to life and the images came into black and white focus. Cordelia and Spike, sitting on a bed in a windowless room. Faith raised a hand to say something but the sound was on as well and all eyes were on the screen. Wesley came to stand next to her as he watched, panic on his face. Angel came from around the desk, his eyes hard as they watched the scene unfold, unable to do anything else.

**AA**

Cordelia sighed and pushed the tray aside.

"Really should finish that pet."

"I can't. Not sure I can keep that much down."

Spike removed the tray and then knealt in front of her, grabbed her chin in hand and brought it up to make her look at him.

"Don' have t' do this you know."

"Not like we have a lot of choice."

"Could always give it some time, see if the poof, er, Angel comes for ya."

She shook her head and stifled tears.

"He's not coming Spike. It's been, god I don't even know how long, days at least. He can't, or he won't save me."

She gave a sad and dry laugh, raising a hand to wipe at her face.

"Maybe he got tired of having to rescue me all the time. Even the visions aren't worth all the trouble I put him and Wes through."

Spike growled and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to standing he shook her. Shock at the action flickered across her face and she gasped, now her stomach really wasn't happy. Her hands came up to his chest to try and stop him but he'd already stopped, head bent to hers.

"Stop that! You're worth more than that, don' ever think your not, you hear? An' if the poof don' get that, then it's his loss. You wanna wait for him, we wait, you don' have any reason t' trus' me. . . "

"Spike! I, thank you."

He loosened his grip on her shoulders and stood up, looked her over and when she smiled he gave a nod as if satisfied. He let her go, reluctantly, fingers slowly uncurling from her warm skin.

"Ain't the visions I'm talkin' about either, you know, pet."

"I know."

She licked her lips, still more than a little afraid, but not changing her mind. She sighed and pulled her hair behind her, off her shoulders.

"So, what, what do you need me to do?"

He glanced up and around, sure the cameras were on, totally unaware how wide their audience really was. He wished he could put her more at ease, and knew that in this situation, it just wasn't possible. Instead he brushed the last strands of hair off her neck and let his thumb caress under her chin.

"Jus', trust me. Can you do that, luv?"

She swallowed but nodded.

"I trust you Spike. Just. . . "

"No more waitin' I got it."

He stepped into her then and wrapped an arm around her waist, she tried not to stiffen and relax. Maybe it was like getting shots, relaxing made it hurt less, go faster. He grabbed her chin and turned her head to the side, she closed her eyes and bit at her lip. She shivered just once, and he stroked her shoulder and arm to try and soother her. Lowering his head to her neck, the moment stretched out and she really did relax, but the moment fangs sunk in was obvious. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth dropped into a silent scream. She winced and fingers dug into his shoulders. Her legs went next and he held her up, still drinking, head bent to her neck.

"S-spike?"

Her breathing got ragged and her face went slack, eyes distant and clouded before they fluttered shut. Spike pulled up then with a gasp. His game face on and blood over his mouth. He licked at his lips and smiled. As if suddenly remembering he looked down at her, his face slid to human and he picked her up. Blood coated her neck and she was limp in his arms. He laid her on the bed and stroked her face.

"Stay with me pet, got a ways to go yet."

She opened her eyes then and looked up at him, fear coming off her in waves.

"Spike, it's, it hurts. I can't, move, I can't, can't breathe."

"Shhh, it's all right, not leavin' ya."

He took her hand and lifted it to kiss at the knuckles, she tried to smile then let her eyes close. Spike looked as though he was panicking and quickly let go, raising his own arm and biting at the wrist.

"Not yet stay wit' me. Need ya t' stay here. Gotta trust me, pet, gotta drink, then I'll let ya rest."

He held his wrist over her mouth and bowed over her, blocking the view of her entirely.

"That's it, good girl, jus' a bit more luv. Wake up t' a whole new world, can show you things you never dreamed of. We'll travel some yeah? See the world?"

He hissed and pulled back, cradling his wrist and there was blood dripping down the side of her face. He sat and closed his eyes, hoping he did the right thing. Jerking to standing as the door opened and Lindsey walked in. His smile annoyed Spike, and he growled, only stopping from killing him because he still needed him. Lindsey held out a remote to him.

"Well done. I wasnt' sure you had it in you, yet not only did you turn her, you convinced her to trust you. Angel underestimates you."

"Yeah what else is new?"

Grabbing the remote he stared at it before raising a brow at Lindsey.

"You can destroy it and it won't trigger the chip."

That's all he needed to hear and with a smirk he dropped it to the floor and smashed it to pieces, several, before kicking it to the side.

"Got our place set up? Wanna move her. Sometimes it goes quick, only got a few hours. Want her wakin' up in a real bed. Wit' real clothes too."

"Anything you want. We have the car ready to take you both back. Oh and, welcome to Wolfram and Hart, Spike."

**AA**

At first, they had just watched. Angel growing more and more uncomfortable, muttering something about Spike being up to something. Collective breathes had been held as Cordy mentioned Angel not coming for her. Wesley slid eyes over to the vampire who looked crushed.

"Angel, she, doesn't believe that. She knows what she means to us, that she's more than a friend she's, family. She knows how we feel, they've just. . . "

"No. Wes she doesn't know, because we don't tell her. At least I don't. I haven't."

His voice was soft, regretful. He'd taken for granted that by her choosing to stay, that she knew he needed her, wanted her there. How many times had she asked, hinted at things and he'd fallen back on the visions as an excuse rather than voice his real feelings. Try and figure out his real feelings. He hadn't wanted to face it, so he pushed it aside and now she was loosing hope. Except it was so much more than that, she was turning to Spike. Spike of all people! When he moved closer, Angel moved. So fast the others almost felt bowled over as he was right up at the screen.

"No! Cordelia no!"

"Dear god, she's . . . "

Faith simply swallowed, she felt frozen even as Angel's face changed and he picked up a chair, throwing it at the doors trying to break them open. Wesley couldn't stop watching, it was as if he was afraid to look away. He shook his head as she went limp in Spike's arms.

"Angel. . . "

Angel on the other hand, couldn't watch, he winced and finally turned. Her eyes, scared, seemed to look right at him, as if blaming him. He stepped closer, raising a hand to the screen, fingers brushing where her cheek was. Then her face was gone as Spike began feeding her his own blood. He closed his eyes and lowered his hand, stepping back.

"No, why didn't she wait for me?"

Faith understood, more than she wanted to. Spike had fed on her fears, on the feeling of worthlessness, she'd had it happen to her with the Mayor, and even if for a moment you realized what was happening, you pushed that clarity aside in favor of feeling wanted. Wesley sat down on the chair and put his face in his hands.

"We're too late. There's, nothing we can do."

No one said anything for a moment and Faith finally blinked, surprised that they gave up.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do! She's not dead!"

"Faith. . . "

"No Angel, okay so she's going to wake up a vampire. She's going to need your help. What about that curse? To give her a soul. She wouldn't want to just go out there killing people right? So we help her."

"Faith I can't, "

"She's right. Angel, we, have to help her."

Angel looked back up to the screen. Spike was lifting Cordelia and leaving the room. Lindsey was left in it alone and he looked around then looked straight up into the camera and smiled.

"Looks like we have some negotiating to do, Angel. So sorry to keep you waiting but as you can see, I had some business to attend to."

Angel punched the screen cracking it and turned back to the other two.

"All right, new plan."

Wesley stood up and shakily straightened his jacket.

"Right, well, if I heard correctly, Lindsey will be escorting Spike and Cordelia here. They have apartments on the upper floors, however since the sun is still out, they will probably be coming through the underground parking."

Faith slapped her hands together and rubbed them in anticipation.

"So awesome, let's go play welcome wagon."

Angel nodded and headed to the door. He leaned back then kicked at it, twice, to break it open. Stepping into the hallway guards came after them and he nodded back at the other two. Faith stepped out and took the left while Angel went for the right. THey took down the guards, Angel without trying, simply knocking them down and making sure they didnt' bother getting up again. Wesley stpped out behind them.

"The elevators go to the lower levels, we'll have to be near the entrance to see where they come in."

"Right. I'll take point."

Faith grinned, fighting she was good at, fighting she knew. If she could help them by taking lead and knocking some heads together she was all for it. The other two followed and Angel growled out as they hit the elevators.

"Spike is mine."

Faith and Wesley both nodded.

**AA**

Spike sat in the back of the limo with Cordelia laid in his lap. He cradled her to him and absently stroked her hair. He was told Lindsey would follow and honestly, he didn't care. As long as they got to the lawyers' office, then the plan was working. Looking down at the seer in his lap he wiped the blood from her mouth with his thumb.

"Not long now, luv. Will wake you up when we're safe, an' not before. You trust me, now it's up t' me t' keep it, eh?"

He kissed at her temple and looked through the tinted windows as they pulled around the back of the building to the underground parking entrance. Moving his hand to cup the back of her neck his thumb moved along a pulse point he knew was bruised, but worth it. Another quick look down at her and he smiled. He'd make sure it was worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Eight**

The underground parking at Wolfram and Hart had security. However, as nothing more than a parking garage, it was minimal at best. For the most part, they were used as valets by the upper level executives. So when two men and a woman came out of the elevators, one taking the time to use a rather large blade to destroy the controls, they simply assumed someone had had a bad day. A rather eager young man stepped forward to offer the woman an escort to her car.

Faith smiled then punched him in the face.

"Man that felt good!"

The others realized this wasn't good and grabbed their weapons, too late as Angel knocked them both down before looking around. He had no idea which way to go. Wesley stepped up behind him and then pointed.

"You sure?"

Wesley gave him a look then pointed above them to the arrows and directions on the entrance. Angel gave him a look back then took off. They stopped just short of the entrance, there was a guard post for the cars, and then a large garage door. They went down the ramp and then entered the underground. Wesley stopped at the bottom of the ramp and nodded.

"Right, this would be the best spot. They'll come down and if we can find a way to stop the car, we should be able to . . . "

Faith ran towards them with her arms full and a grin.

"Like, nail strips maybe?"

"Oh well done!"

Wesley and Angel helped her pull them across the ramp and then took their position hidden to the side a few feet away.

"It should be enough time for the car to come to a stop."

Angel simply nodded then waved them aside. He could hear the garage door up above.

**AA**

Spike frowned as the car hit a stop and he heard speaking. The small window between them and the driver came down and the driver did not turn but explained.

"Security point. We are moving into the garage now and you will take the elevators to the top floor."

"Got it mate, thanks."

The window went back up and he sighed. A glance down at his seer and he closed his eyes. Listening, learning. Opening his eyes he smiled.

"Almost there pet. You'll have t' put in a good word for me. Don' think the poof will be happy wit' me one bit."

Suddenly there was a jerk and he tightened arms around her as he was almost tossed forward. A groan and he kicked at the seat across from him.

"Oi! What was that?"

Doors opened and he heard the driver scream. His eyes flickered around and he glanced outside, but saw nothing. He heard yelling and glass breaking behind them. He turned in his seat and saw people come out of the other car behind them, including Lindsey.

"Think this is our stop, luv."

He muttered and he opened the door, kicking it open before stepping out with her still in his arms. Lindsey glared at him as the men with him were busy fighting Wesley and Faith. He didn't see Angel, but knew he had to be around. Lindsey yelled for him.

"Spike! Get upstairs with her now!"

Angel dropped down behind him and growled, game face on.

"Hand her over."

Spike smirked and ducked as he turned to kick Angel in the ribs.

"Don' think so. Seems you're a li'l late t' the party."

Angel growled but barely noticed the kick, punching Spike in the face repeatedly. The guards went down easily enough for Wes and Faith. What they hadn't expected was Lindsey to be so capable. He tripped up Wesley and Faith's eyes went wide.

"Wes!"

She ran at Lindsey who had a gun out and pointed at the man. Spike was growling now and trying to fight, but it was nearly impossible with Cordy in his arms. Angel seemed less concerned, believing she was dead and couldn't be hurt right now anyway. His priority was to get her away, that was all. Finally he hit Spike and the vampire stumbled back. Angel grabbed Cordelia's arm and pulled her away. Scooping her up he turned only to be confronted with Lindsey holding the gun to Faith's head now.

Wes looked at him in worry and Lindsey smiled.

"It's really simple. Hand over the seer to Spike, and I'll let her go. You want to walk out of here with a dead seer, I kill the slayer, then your friend."

He nodded to Wesley. Faith wasn't scared, she was angry. She shook her head at Angel, letting him know to just take Cordy and leave. Spike groaned and got up. He rubbed at his jaw and slowly walked over to Lindsey, eyes on Angel. They darted down to Cordelia then to Angel and he smirked. Angel tightened his hold on Cordy and bared his teeth at Spike. Spike looked over at Lindsey.

"Forgot one thing, mate."

"And what is that?"

"Said I was gonna rip your throat out for touchin' my seer."

Wesley looked confused, as did Angel. Lindsey snorted, but Faith looked at Spike and understood his slide of eyes. She elbowed, ducked and rolled away just as Spike grabbed Lindsey's gun arm and neck. He smiled, changed face and sunk teeth into the man's neck.

Wesley looked back at Angel. Angel had no idea what to think, except they were leaving.

"Let's go!"

He turned with Cordy and headed up the ramp, Faith grabbed Wesley's arm and followed. Spike held the struggling man to him. It wasn't until Lindsey's eyes went wide and unseeing, his body limp, that he stopped. Dropping the body to the floor and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked around and saw they were alone.

"What, no thank you?"

**AA**

The ride to the Hyperion was done in silence. Angel held onto Cordelia frowning the whole time. Faith kept an eye out for cars following and Wes drove. Sliding eyes towards Faith now and again. She caught him once and frowned, so he stopped. They parked around back and headed inside. Angel headed for the stairs and Wesley for his office.

"I'll get the spell ready."

"No."

Everyone froze. Faith looked at Angel as he brushed past and went upstairs to his room. She looked at Wesley who frowned. He went to follow Angel and so Faith followed as well. Angel was already in his room laying Cordelia down and smoothing the hair from her face. He moved it aside and carefully turned her head to look at the mark.

"Angel, we don't know when she'll, wake."

"She's not dead."

"Excuse me?"

"In the care, I heard it. Three heartbeats."

He raised his head to look at Wesley and Faith. Faith shook her head.

"Sorry not following."

"Good lord. She's, "

"She won't turn."

Angel's voice was soft, but not with relief, with worry. Wesley stepped to the other side of the bed and checked the wound then checked for a pulse on the other side of her neck. He reached for her wrist next.

"Angel, we should have taken her to the hospital! If she needs blood. . . "

"Didn' take _that_ much."

Heads turned to find Spike standing there with a smile on his face. Faith turned but wasn't fast enough. Angel came at him. Spike stepped back out into the hallway and Angel punched him, then tossed him over the railing to the first floor. He looked back at Faith and pointed to the room.

"Stay with her!"

Wesley had already stood up but sat back down on the edge of the bed. Faith nodded and stepped into the door frame as a sentinel. Angel turned and leapt down the stairs. Spike was trying to get up off the floor. Shaking his head as he made it to his hands and knees. Angel strode over and kicked him in the ribs, forcing him back down onto his side. He groaned and coughed up some blood before he rolled away from a kick and put his hands up.

"You wan' the bit to wake back up, you might wanna let up some."

Angel froze.

"You have ten seconds to explain."

"Didn' kill her now did I?"

"Not for lack of trying. We saw you. I don't know how you did it, but you tricked her into believing in you and then tried to turn her!"

Spike shook his head and rolled, using his arm to push himself to sitting then standing. He wiped at his mouth again and sighed.

"Got a bit o' a temper there, peaches."

"Spike!"

He just grinned at him and adjusted his coat.

"Knew what was goin' on the whole time, she did. Trusted m, an' _I_ followed through. Unlike her so called friends, leavin' her out t' dry eh?"

Angel growled and punched him again, Spike punched him back. They probably would have kept going if it weren't for Faith screaming at them.

"Angel! Somethings wrong! Wesley said to hurry!"

Angel grabbed Spike by the back of the neck and hauled him upstairs with him. He tossed him to the floor and stared as Cordelia's breathing got worse. As if something was sitting on her chest and she couldn't drag in the air she needed.

"What did you do to her?"

Spike stumbled and then moved to the side of the bed. Wesley moved to stop him and he shook his head.

"Chill watcher. Not s'possed t' be under this long. Don' want her drownin' do we?"

Wesley frowned and looked at Angel. Spike took the moment to snake an arm under Cordelia's neck and lift her shoulders from the bed. He flicked his fingers and then pressed around the back of her neck, as if looking for something then frowned. He reached farther down her back and pressed, moved up and pressed again and her breathing evened out. Wesley at least seemed to understand and his mouth dropped open.

"Accupressure?"

Spike smirked at him.

"What? Think Peaches there is the only one t' learn a few things?"

He set her back down on the bed and Angel frowned.

"So why isn't she waking up?"

"Probably 'cause I'm not wakin' her jus' yet. You let me leave wit' her, she'll wake up. When I got her somewhere safe."

"You aren't taking her anywhere."

Spike got up and walked over to Angel, stood in his face.

"Not your seer anymore, mate. Belongs t' me. She trusts me."

Angel smirked.

"If you really believed she was yours, you would have marked her."

"Didn' need t'. Said she trusts me, didn' I?"

Angel leaned in. Foreheads nearly touching.

"Prove it. Wake her up. Let her _trust_ you enough to walk out with you."

Spike growled, lips raising in a snarl. The tension was bad then he suddenly turned and headed to the bed. He sat on the edge and pulled her into his lap. Now Angel growled and Wesley raised a hand. Spike kissed her forehead, more because it would annoy Angel then anything. Fingers rubbed at the nape of her neck before finding that bruise and pressing there. She jerked and her brow furrowed. Eyes slowly slid open, hazy and confused.

"Spike? I can't. . . "

He stroked her hair and pulled her face to the side, so she wouldn't see the others but have her face in his chest.

"Shhh pet. 'ts all right. Outta there, an' all safe now. Well, almost."

The others looked at each other and Wesley sighed with relief. Cordelia swallowed and winced. Her hand fluttered up to her neck.

"That, hurt."

"Sorry 'bout that. Not really a way t' make it less so. Didn' take much, but had t' make it look good."

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Lindsey?"

Spike's face darkened and he kissed her temple, this time just for her.

"Ripped his throat out, jus' like I promised."

She felt tears and nodded, then tried for a smile.

"Thank you."

Angel's eyes were getting wider and he looked at Spike. Spike grinned and Angel stepped forward.

"Cordelia?"

She stiffened in Spike's arms and he rubbed at her back. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned to look around. She realized then where she was and gasped, an arm rushing out towards Wesley, and Angel looked disappointed.

"Wesley! I was so worried! Are you okay? Did you. . . . Faith!"

She jumped then, grabbing a hold of Spike who pulled her closer. Wesley looked around and Faith thrust a thumb behind her before sliding from the room. Wesley moved to the bed and sat on the edge, careful not to brush against Spike.

"Cordelia? Cordelia, I'm fine. Faith, helped us find you. After Angel took me to the hospital she, needed some help."

Cordelia frowned. She looked from Wesley to Angel. Angel moved closer to sit at the foot of the bed. She looked at Wesley again and brushed her thumb over his bruise on his face. It was fading already, down to the greenish yellow color.

"How long? Have I been gone?"

"Three days."

Her eyes shot back to Angel.

"Tell me about Faith?"

Wesley didn't like the edge to Cordelia's voice so tried to change the subject.

"Perhaps, we should get you looked at first, you've been through quite an ordeal."

She shook her head.

"No, tell me."

Angel took a breath and nodded. He explained about finding them, and Lindsey taking her and Spike. How he'd ended up having to fight to follow but was too late. How he'd rushed Wesley to the hospital. He explained about his fight with Faith that night and his need to help her. He added in the information on the council and Wesley piped in with what arrangement they came to. Angel finished and then stared, she wouldn't look at him.

"We tried to find you."

She winced and Spike pulled her closer, causing Angel to look up at him and glare.

"Yeah, you know, when you had time. When, you weren't busy."

Wesley looked as if he'd been hit in the stomach and shook his head.

"Cordelia, whatever happened, we are sorry, we tried to. . . "

Angel reached for her hand and Cordelia yanked it away, curling up against Spike.

"Whatever happened? Oh how about a little torture, a little innuendo, oh and they can trigger the visions. Over and over, and -"

Her voice broke and Wesley's mouth dropped open. Angel's hand fisted.

"Cordelia, I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry."

She laughed and all three men looked down at her.

"Oh, I have an idea. Three days worth. You're sorry enough when you've got nothing better to do. Hey let's see, did the errands, got the groceries, paid the bills, saved the slayer that kidnapped and tortured my friends! Now that there's nothing on t.v. might as well see if Cordy is bored yet!"

Angel visibly flinched and she shoved herself from the bed. Dizzy for a moment, Angel stood and grabbed her arm to steady her. She shoved him off and shook her head.

"Don't touch me! I don't need you to -"

It was quick and Spike stood just as quickly grabbing her from behind. Angel reached for her and held her face as she screamed and shook. Her body flailing and eyes rolled into the back of her head. Wesley shook his head.

"She's bleeding!"

He grabbed for something to wipe at the blood coming from her nose and her body finally went still, breathing hard. Spike looked scared and looked at Angel. Angel shook his head.

"They've never been that bad before."

"Well it's the 8th one in two days!"

"What?"

Cordelia groaned and Spike let her fall against him, pulled her hair away and Angel took the cloth from Wesley to wipe at her face.

"Cor?"

She swallowed and went to shake her head but stopped.

"It's, Wolfram and Hart. Guess their not happy. Coming here. Now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and read

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Nine**

Angel got up quickly. They didn't have a lot of time and he was pretty sure that they wanted the two sitting in front of him on the floor.

"Right, Wes, get Cordy out of here. Take the sewers, get her somewhere safe. I'll get Faith and try to hold them off."

"An' what about me, poof?"

He turned and glared.

"You killed Lindsey, it's you they're probably after. So we're making a trade. They leave Cor alone, they get you."

Cordelia tried to stand up and Spike helped her to her feet but kept a hold of her arms.

"You are _not_ going to sell him out!"

Spike's smile was slow and he stared at Angel. Angel wanted proof, oh he got it. Angel seemed taken aback.

"He kidnapped and tortured you! He killed Lindsey in cold blood!"

"No, _Faith_ kidnapped us. And _she_ tortured Wesley. That didn't seem to matter too much to you though did it? Took a weekend off to get to know her and make sure she didn't have to pay for her crimes!"

"Cordelia, that's not what happened, she. . . "

"Save it! Spike saved me. He helped me, and he killed Lindsey because, because of me, because he. . . "

She started shaking and Spike stepped closer, pulling her back to him.

"Shhh, 'ts done now, pet. Poof's right abou' one thing. Need t' get you out o' here."

Angel's voice got low, almost a growl.

"He what? Cor, what did Lindsey do?"

She shook her head and kept her eyes down.

"Cor!"

"Hey! She don' wanna talk abou' it, eh? Leave 'er be!"

Faith stuck her head back in then and looked around.

"Uh, hate to break up the love fest and all, but we got company."

Wesley moved around the bed and reached for Cordelia's hand.

"I'll take her home. They don't know where her apartment is and she could use the rest."

Spike snarled.

"Then I'll take 'er. You lot can deal with th' suits."

Cordelia threw her hands up.

"Uggh! Fine then I'm not going anywhere! If they're coming then we'll deal with it. Spike stay out of sight. If they are mad at the Lindsey thing then they might have another control."

All of them went to open their mouths to argue but she was already moving past them to the office. Wesley followed and as Spike went after her, Angel stood in his way and poked him in the chest.

"You stay away from her. I don't know what game you're playing, but you leave Cordy out of it."

Spike stared at the finger then looked up at Angel.

"Think th' bit should 'ave sommat t' say about it. Don' you?"

"She's been through a lot, and you obviously used that to convince her you're something you're not so. . . "

"What bothers you most mate? That she trusts me? Or that she don' trust you anymore?"

He grinned and pushed Angel's hand away before following them out.

In the office Wesley stood between the two women. Faith glancing to Cordelia as if wanting to say something, and any time Cordelia caught her she glared, and Faith looked away. The knock at the door caught everyone's attention. They were all on edge, sure a fight was coming, what they had not expected was Lilah to be standing there with a smile. She looked at Angel and gave a nod.

"May I come in?"

"What do you want Lilah?"

He nearly growled at her and as she stepped inside, he took a threatening step towards her and she held up her hands defensively.

"All right all right. Right to business then."

Faith snorted.

"What business?"

Lilah turned a glare to the slayer, looking her over and obviously sizing her up, finding her lacking.

"You know, I told Lindsey you were a bad idea. As a slayer you are a failure. Of course you've pretty much failed at everything you've tried haven't you? You've been through more watchers than any slayer on record. It's a wonder the council keeps you around."

It wouldn't hit Wesley later that she shouldn't know so much about the council or slayers. What he caught was the look on Faith's face of being ripped apart. He stepped next to her and glared at Lilah.

"What do you want, Ms. Morgan?"

Lilah smiled slowly and noted Angel also stood up behind Faith. She looked both men over then looked at Faith and winked.

"Oh, so that's how. Busy girl."

She stepped away before any of them could react and held her hand out to Spike. He had been enjoying the scalpel like precision with which Lilah had put the slayer in place, and more the way Cordelia had reacted seeing everyone go to Faith. He glanced at the hand then back at her.

"I just want to thank you. The Senior Partners seemed to think Lindsey was a golden boy and gave him way too much slack in dealing with the Angel situation. Thanks to you, I've been promoted."

Spike smirked.

"Oh yeah? Guess you lot owe me one then."

He reached for her hand and once he did she grabbed it with her other, covering his hand and a spark jumped through their hands. Spike screamed and fell back holding his head. Cordelia screeched and fell to her knees next to him. Lilah shrugged.

"Consider the debt paid."

Cordelia was lightly touching his face, his head, not sure what was going on. Spike growled and sat up rubbing at his forehead and glaring at her.

"What th' bloody hell was that!"

"The chip, has been destroyed. Unlike Lindsey, I follow through on my deals. Oh, and, the other offer is still on the table."

She glanced to Cordelia then to Spike. He was rubbing at his head and thinking then got her meaning and stood up quickly.

"Consider it denied, yeah? No one touches my seer."

Lilah smiled and glanced to Angel then back.

"Works for me."

Turning to leave she had just exited the door when she tossed over her shoulder a final warning.

"Oh, and fair warning, Spike. Sticking around Angel is bad for your health."

Spike was grinning and as if testing it, he changed his face a few times. Faith knew what the chip was and what it did and ran over to grab Cordelia's arm and yank her away. Cordelia was not happy and tried yanking her arm away.

"Let go of me you freak!"

"He's dangerous!"

"Oh and you're not!"

Wesley looked confused but tried to get Faith's attention.

"Faith, what is going on?"

Cordelia finally pulled away and rubbed at her arm.

"He's been de chipped. He had a chip, it kept him from being able to hurt people. If that woman got rid of it, he has no leash."

Cordy snorted.

"Please, if anyone needs a leash it's you."

Angel frowned but stood between them and Spike, who was standing there trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Cordelia, I understand you're upset, but Spike can't be trusted."

Cordelia shook her head sadly.

"You know what I noticed when Lilah came in? Not that she got rid of that chip finally, which by the way had already been messed with so that it only worked with their little remote, but that the minute she came in, you all rushed to the slayer's side. Like she was the one in danger, and not the one that started this mess!"

"Cor, we were watching Lilah, not abandoning you."

Cordelia looked at him disbelieving.

"This time."

"What?"

Angel was confused but getting this horrible feeling that this was not going to end well. Cordelia tilted her head, she was calm, too calm and her eyes were hard.

"You mean you weren't abandoning me, this time."

Faith bit her lip and tried to apologize.

"Cordelia I know that you don't trust me, and you really don't have a reason to but, I _am_. . . "

Cordelia whirled on her.

"I swear to god I'll kill you if you say you're sorry! How sorry were you when you were torturing Wesley! When you told him he couldn't make a sound! When you had a blow torch to him? How _sorry_ were you when you were hanging out at my apartment like it was a vacation?"

Faith took a shuddering breath and lowered her head. Angel glowered.

"That's not fair, Cordy."

"Fair? You want fair? Okay sure, let's do fair."

She turned and grabbed Spike's hand pulling him for the door. Even Spike was surprised at that but followed. Angel went to block the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you fair. So sorry to put you out with having to be rescued when you obviously had _plans_. I'm going home."

"Not with him you're not."

Cordelia couldn't hold back tears any longer and lowered her head growling as she smacked at Angel.

"You don't get to tell me what to do any more! You've got your new project! Only got a couple of months so get out of my way and get busy!"

She pushed past him and Angel panicked, he watched her leaving with Spike and didn't know what else to say.

"But, what about the visions?"

As soon as he said it he knew it was a mistake. She stiffened but didn't turn back. Spike put an arm around her and looked back at Angel.

"Sure I can cover it, mate. Seems you lot got your hands full as it is, wouldn' want t' take precious time away."

Angel lifted his lip in a snarl and Spike smiled. He mouthed 'mine' then turned to help Cordelia out and back to her apartment. Angel's shoulders slumped just as Wesley came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. He looked back at Wesley who tried for a reassuring smile.

**AA**

Lilah walked into her new office and smiled. Sitting down into the large leather chair she sighed happily. That smile faded once she turned towards the door.

"Gavin."

"Settling in I see?"

"Well I _was. _What do you want, Gavin?"

"You let them go."

"Excuse me?"

"Just concerned. The Angel situation is in your hands now and the first thing you do is let a vampire go. From what I heard, there wasn't even a threat made towards Angel."

Lilah smiled.

"So sweet of you to be concerned, but I have it under control."

Gavin walked into the room and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Do you?"

She frowned.

"Get off my desk Gavin. Of course I do. What you _idiots_ fail to realize is that Angel, can be his own worst enemy. I saw the tapes from Lindsey's little trap. The seer trusts the other vampire. I also saw the garage tapes. Angel, doesn't. While you keep trying to get to him through the seer, I'm letting her do it herself."

"Without that connection to the Powers, he's weaker. He also cares for her, and the watcher."

"EX watcher."

"Fine, ex watcher. We can only bring him down by killing them."

"Is that what you think?"

Gavin had gotten off the desk and stared down at her.

"You don't?"

"I think he needs to loose everything. Death is just one way to do that. Don't worry Gavin. I have _everything_ under control."

**AA**

Cordelia entered the apartment and turned to invite Spike in but the door slammed. She blinked and went to open it again but it slammed out of her hands.

"Dennis! What are you doing?"

She heard the door click locked and then the answering machine.

_"Dennis, it's Angel. Listen, we found Cordy, but she was hurt. She has a vampire with her, don't let him in! I'll come by and check on her later. Thanks Dennis."_

Cordelia groaned.

"Dennis. He's okay, let me bring him in and I'll explain. Besides _Angel_ didn't find me. Spike did. He helped me escape. Angel was, busy."

She reached for the door again and looked around making sure Dennis didn't do anything. Opening it she sighed and shook her head at Spike.

"Spike, come on in. Sorry, Angel left a message for Dennis to keep you out."

Spike looked past her before he came in. His brow furrowed.

"So where's th' bloke?"

"Bloke? Oh! Dennis. Dennis is a ghost."

Spike nodded.

"Right. So the poof didn' want me in huh?"

Cordy shrugged then went to flop on the couch. Rubbing at the back of her neck it was only a few seconds before a glass of water and a pill bottle came floating over.

"Bloody hell!"

"Thanks Dennis."

She gave Spike a small smile.

"He's a nice ghost, really. Sometimes I think he's my only friend."

As if in answer the answering machine clicked on again.

_"Dennis, it's Angel. Listen, we found Cordy, but she-"_

"Uggh, turn it off Dennis!"

Cordelia worked at the bottle and Spike came over and sat next to her. Took the pills and opened them for her.

"There ya go, bit."

"Dennis. I was gone three days. Spike took care of me, he got me out of there. Wolfram and Hart took us. Angel, was busy with the slayer. By the time _he_ showed up were were already gone."

Her face seemed to crumple and Spike tossed an arm around her.

"Poof is in th' business of rescuin'. Jus' got busy wit' the others. Can' say 'm surprised. Always did have a thing for slayers."

He was speaking so softly, so soothingly and he felt like a heel. He knew it was only hurting her more, but he had to make sure she remembered. She couldn't count on them. Only on him. He pulled her into his chest as she started to cry and kissed the top of her head.

"Always got me, bit. If y' want me that is."

She sighed but looked up at him.

"Not really sure what's going to happen, with work and Angel and stuff. Honestly I'm too tired to care. I'd like if you stayed, though. Unless, you need to head back to Sunnydale."

He shook his head.

"Nah, nothin' there for me now. Has been a long few days though, pet. How about we get you sommat t' eat and some sleep."

She let out a relieved breath. She hadn't realized how much she wanted him to say he'd stay. With a small smile she nodded and got up to head to the kitchen.

"You don't have to have the couch. There's another bedroom, and I already have thick curtains up for you know, sun and. . . "

She stopped, fridge door in hand and looked in. There was still some blood, but that was about it. Someone had even put the last crusty bite of sandwich back.

"Hmm, looks like th' slayer cleaned you out luv."

Cordy sighed, too disappointed to care and closed it.

"Yeah. I think, just a hot bath and some sleep, some real sleep. Are, you going to be okay?"

He frowned at the fridge then nodded, shoved his hands into his pockets.

"No worries abou' me pet. 'm sure Dennis an' I can find sommat t' do. Go get some rest."

She smiled weakly then put a hand to his chest and leaned up to kiss his cheek before turning to her bedroom.

"Thank you."

He blinked and then smiled slowly as he watched her go into the bedroom and close the door behind her. He considered that a big step in the right direction and wouldn't lie about it being kind of nice. It wasn't a passionate kiss, she wasn't falling for him, but it was, simply done. Like she would a good friend. No worries about what he was. After he heard the water running he looked up and around.

"Oi! Dennis, don' s'ppse you know where the nearest market is? Gonna need more than some blood. Gonna need t' make sure there's sommat more solid in there."

The lights dimmed then brightened again. A book on the counter flipped open pages turning then stopped. Spike turned to look and saw a listing, a line drawn and then the market name. He nodded and headed for the door.

"Right, keep an eye on 'er. Won' be long."

**AA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Wesley pursed his lips as he watched Angel grab his sword, a few stakes and his coat.

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

"I'm not leaving her alone with him."

"I understand your worry, however, right now Cordelia is very hurt and we should give her time to . . "

"Time to what? Let Spike kill her? Or turn her?"

Wesley sighed. It was the same argument over and over.

"I don't believe that is the danger."

"Excuse me? Are you saying you _trust_ him?"

"Not at all. However, he had the chance to hurt her several times. While we were both captive, while he was with her at Wolfram and Hart, and he did not. He not only had the opportunity to turn her, but her consent! There is no doubt that Wolfram and Hart were planning on rewarding him should he follow through."

"What's your point, Wes?"

"My point is, whatever Spike's plan, he wants her alive and well for it. She is not in any immediate danger, but if you storm over there you are likely to just push her away farther."

Angel sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm worried about her."

"I know, so am I."

Angel nodded and sat down, rubbing a hand over his face. Wesley agreed to take Faith to his apartment to give Angel some time and left him alone.

**AA**

Spike came up the stairs to the apartment with two large bags hanging from his hand. He froze seeing someone at the door. The man turned so that the hall light hit his face and he smirked continuing up to the door.

"Can I help you, mate?"

Angel turned, the door was locked, he knocked and got no answer. Hearing Spike he had turned and growled at him.

"Spike. Where is Cordelia?"

"Havin' a lie in. Don' know if you noticed, poof, but the chit was tired."

"There's no answer, and the door is locked, if she is just sleeping she'd get up when I knocked."

"Doubtful. Probably doesn' wan' t' see you."

He pushed past Angel and leaned into the door.

"Oi! Dennis. Back wit' the food."

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Spike gave Angel a satisfied smirk and stepped in going towards the kitchen. He knew Angel was following he knew the man couldn't just give up. So Spike just acted as though he wasn't there. Setting the bags on the counter he started unloading.

"She get some rest then?"

The light dimmed then brightened and Spike nodded. Angel frowned and stood blocking the walkway.

"What are you playing at Spike?"

"Well, 'ts been awhile, but I believe this is called groceries. You know, t' replace what you lot ate? Can' bring her home t' an empty house, cheerleader needs t' eat."

"You know what I mean."

Spike put the food in the fridge and then the cupboard before turning and crossing his own arms over his chest.

" 'fraid not. Care t' share?"

"Cordelia. Leave. Her. Alone."

"Oh no, sorry Peaches. Not your call t' make."

"I won't let you hurt her to get to me."

"Well well, 'least now I see what you an' the slayer have in common, jus' thinkin' it's all about you."

"Oh so you've just decided out of the goodness of your heart you decided to help her?"

"So hard t' believe?"

"Frankly, yes. You forget, I know you Spike."

"Sure you'd like t' believe that, an' maybe you do. Maybe 'ts cause she don' know me that I'm still here."

Angel snorted.

"Of course she doesn't know you, or she'd have staked you first thing. You're using her!"

"Oh yes, t' get t' you, cause 'ts always abou' you in'it poof!"

"Leave her alone Spike!"

The yelling had woken Cordelia and she'd slid from bed, thrown on a robe and headed out, stopping when she heard the voices and recognized them. She tried to stay hidden by her room and simply listen but she could tell they were both yelling and likely would come to blows soon.

"Back. Off! Tired o' you an' your superiority complex!"

"Please, just because you're inferior doesn't mean _I_ have a complex."

"Maybe this time, you're the inferior one mate. As I sees it, you might 'ave been big an' bad as Angelus, but it took a soul for you t' do anythin' good."

"What are you babbling about?"

Cordelia stepped in that time and looked at Spike. Angel might have missed it, but she didn't. Spike was still hurt about a few things when it came to Angel and Angelus.

"What he means, is that he doesn't have a soul, and he still did the right thing."

Spike's face fell and he looked down at his shoes. Angel turned quickly and frowned.

"Cor, you have no idea what he's capable of."

"No, but then, I had no idea what you were capable of either did I?"

At his puppy eyes she sighed and moved past him into the kitchen, opening the fridge to get them a glass of blood she stopped and looked behind her.

"I uh, got you some food while you was restin'. Figured, ou'd need t' eat sooner 'r later."

Cordy smiled and grabbed the blood, filling two mugs and setting them in the microwave.

"Thanks. Now both of you sit down."

"Cor -"

"Angel, I'm tired, I'm sore and I swear just about anything sets me off into tears. I don't even want to think about the last three days but since you two are just going to keep arguing we're going to sit down and talk. So sit."

Both vampires gave each other a look, one that said, 'this is so your fault', and sat down. Pulling chairs from the small table. The look didn't go unnoticed by Cordy and she rolled her eyes. Setting the mugs down she sat in between them both and Spike frowned down at the mug.

"What's this?"

"Blood, warm, body temp should be, and a sprinkle of nutmeg."

Spike blinked and Angel took a sip of his.

"I prefer cinnamon."

"Deal."

Spike still seemed unsure but grabbed the mug and looked at Cordy, she was unfazed by Angel drinking it in front of her, he'd tried to hide his need to drink before. Taking a sip Cordy sighed.

"Okay look, you two don't like each other. I get it. You don't trust each other, fine. The thing is, you don't have to."

"So, Spike is leaving."

Cordy gave Angel a glare.

"No, not if he doesn't want to. I don't want to go over it, I really don't, but I trust him. Whether you like it or not, he helped me. He took care of me when I was in pain, he made sure I ate and slept, and even if it's petty and wrong, he killed for me. I know, he shouldn't have, but when he first said that he'd kill Lindsey, I was just, so relieved, to think he'd never, never hurt anyone else."

She closed her eyes trying not to cry again. Spike and Angel both reached for her then glared at each other and she groaned standing up and hugged herself.

"Angel, I know you did what you thought was right. Helping Faith, but right now all I can think is that you left me there. You left me there to let them hurt me. You could have, locked her up or just told her that you were still doing damage control from her little evil slayer tantrum but you didn't. So no matter how you say it, you _choose_ to rescue her, and leave me to die. I, don't think I can forgive you for that. Not right now. So, I need you to leave now. Leave me alone."

Angel had no idea what to say and when he looked at Spike he didn't see the smirk he usually did, Spike was frowning at her. He was, upset. Standing slowly he nodded.

"I understand. Spike, I need to talk to you privately. Just. Talk."

He added with his hands up to show he didn't mean any hard. Spike stood and nodded.

"Yeah. Won't be long pet."

Cordelia sat back down and put her head in her hands as the two headed out of the apartment and into the hall.

Spike closed the door quietly behind him and looked up at Angel, his face set.

"What is it, poof?"

"No more games. I want answers."

Spike narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Angel sighed.

"What did Lindsey do?"

Spike's jaw worked.

"Liked t' play mind games he did. Triggered visions, plenty o' 'em. They don' go away either."

"What do you mean, they don't go away."

Spike snorted and shook his head.

"Weren' payin' much attention were you? Same thing with Dru. Them visions, they mean sommat, they don' get done, pain stays."

Angel frowned, he hadn't paid a lot of attention to Drusilla's pain, unless he had been inflicting it.

"So, that's why you killed him?"

"Part o' it."

"Well?"

"Not my story t' tell, sorry."

Angel grit his teeth. He wanted answers and wasnt' getting them, he saw the anger flare in Spike's eyes though and sighed.

"She's all right though? Does she need, a doctor?"

"Could probably use one, won' go though. Can tell ya that. She's strong, an' as much as she whines, she don' bother people wit' her problems if she can help it."

"You sound like you know her."

"Might've learned a bit."

"Okay so why? Why did you really help her?"

Spike raised a brow.

"You really wanna know?"

Angel nodded and he shrugged, his smirk back again.

"Seems t' me you've gotten the lucky straw a few times. Got that soul o' yours, got the slayer t' fall for ya, then left 'er high an' dry. Come here an' guess what, got yourself another little bit o' groupies. Honestly, would've been 'appy t' kill 'em both, but she gave me an earful when I threatened 'er. Scared as 'ell. Still read me the riot act."

Angel's lips quirked, that sounded exactly like Cordelia.

"So what, you decided _not_ to kill her because she yelled at you?"

Spike shrugged.

"Sommat like that. She said some things. 'bout you, 'bout men and vampires. Seems t' me, the Sunnydale bunch still saw you an' me as vampires. You were jus' neutered. She didn' act like that, she acted like we was, "

"Like we're men."

Spike nodded and Angel understood. Wesley accepted that he was trying to be a man, working for that redemption. Cordelia, acted as though he was already there. Oh she was careful on the sunshine thing, but overall, she expected him to act like a man, and treated him like one. He could see the appeal.

"But we're not. We aren't Spike, and I meant what I said. I won't let you hurt her."

"You think I'm movin' in on your territory? I got news for you, Peaches, I'm taking over. Figure you got enough already. Firs' time someone's looked at me that way, I ain't loosin' it. 'm not playin' nice, she's mine now. Best get used t' it."

Angel snarled and leaned in to his face.

"You can try, but if you think you're going to take her from us, you're mistaken _William_."

"Guess we'll see, won' we?"

Spike grinned. He wasn't afraid, he had the upper hand right now and he planned on using it. Angel matched his grin.

"I'll enjoy watching you lose again. You may be able to play at being a man, but it won't last, and as soon as you slip up, I'm going to be there."

With that Angel turned and headed down the stairs, Spike just smiled before turning to head back into the apartment.

**AA**

Wesley was setting up the pillows and blankets on the couch. Faith stood to the side, hands shoved in the back of her jeans. She noticed he kept stealing glances and she licked at her lips.

"Look, you don't have to do this Wes. I mean, I understand if you don't want me around."

Wes raised a brow and stood up.

"May I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"At the garage. When Lindsey was going to shoot me, why did you stop him?"

She blinked, surprised at the question and then lowered her eyes.

"You're a good guy Wes. Honestly, I, probably wouldnt' have been so hard on you if you weren't. Not much of a comliment but there you go."

"So, you were even angrier at me, because you believe I'm a good man?"

She sighed and looked up at him knowing she probably wasn't making much sense.

"I felt like, you let me down, and if it was just you, then that would be fine, if you just, sucked, like the other watcher, than it wasn't me. But you don't, or, didn't. I mean you had one hell of a stick up your ass, kind of glad to see that's gone now, but you weren't bad. You were a good man, trying, and it was me not giving you a chance. Now, well, after the council and stuff, you're a good man. I couldn't, ever be that, be what you are. I'm, too angry all the time. Figured, I did enough damage."

"So you stopped him from shooting me."

She nodded dumbly. That answer made sense to her, but she knew there was something more. When she saw him in danger, her heart had stopped and she'd panicked. When she looked up again Wesley smiled softly and nodded.

"The anger, believe it or not, I do understand. Perhaps not as well as Angel, but I do. It doesn't have to consume you, Faith. You can learn to let it go if you want. You've been forged in fires many don't survive. It's your choice what to do from here. Is there anything you need, before getting some sleep?"

"Uh, no no."

Wesley nodded and headed to his bedroom. He stopped when she called for him again.

"Wes? Thanks."

He smiled and left his door open a crack for her if she needed something and went to lay down. Faith let out a breath and kicked off her shoes before laying down and pulling the blanket up to her stomach and stared at the ceiling.

**AA**

**A/N:** I couldn't resist, I had to put a little something with Faith and Wes in there! I have a couple of important plot related things to still bring about, but otherwise I might just have to turn this into a series! The characters keep yelling at me that they _really_ should have had a shot at season 2 their way!**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Wesley and Faith had come in around nine and noticed Cordelia was not yet in. Wesley had seemed unworried as ten was more her usual time. He went to start coffee and Faith, nervous at being unable to help too much with things asked to help. He ended up sitting with her and going over case files he wanted to take notes on when Angel came up. A quick look at the watch showed it was after eleven. Still Wesley believed they needn't worry. Angel's slam of the office door told him otherwise and he excused himself to go check on him. A quick knock at the door and he poked his head in. What he saw wasn't unusual and yet it was enough for him to know what happened. At least partly. With a sigh he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"You went to see her."

Angel glanced up then down again.

"Well?"

Angel finally sighed and sat up from his previously slumped state.

"He was just getting there when I came. Cordy was in bed, he bought her groceries."

Wesley looked surprised but took a seat in front of the desk.

"Did you speak to her at all?"

That's when Angel's face fell.

"Yeah. She, woke up while Spike and I were arguing."

"Arguing."

"Okay so I, might have threatened him a bit. He's going to hurt her!"

Wesley nodded for him to continue.

"She came out and then made us both sit down. She said that Spike did the right thing, even without a soul."

Wesley lowered his eyes realizing how much that might sting to Angel.

"She blames me."

"Angel, I'm sure she doesn't -"

"She said she can't forgive me. For leaving her there to die. She thinks, we choose saving Faith, over her."

"Ah."

Wesley felt the sting then and wasn't sure what he could do to make it better.

"There's more."

Wesley's head came up and he raised a brow.

"More?"

"I, talked to Spike. Before I left. He won't tell me what happened, with Lindsey, says it's not his place but I'm worried it's bad. I asked if she needed a doctor and he said probably but she won't go. He's not going to make her either."

Wesley removed his glasses and began cleaning them.

"Perhaps, if I were to speak to her?"

"There's, more."

This time Wesley sighed.

"More."

"Spike, wants to keep her."

"Keep her? In what sense? Good lord not as a, a pet?"

Angel shook his head and stood up pacing.

"No, not as a pet. Vampires are, possessive, it's not just pets or lovers, it's just an, animal part of us. Cordelia doesn't care he's a vampire, and he likes that. So he wants to keep her. To himself."

Wesley frowned. He knew about their possessiveness but he also knew it could get into dangerous levels quickly.

"You don't think, I mean Cordelia may seem rather shallow at times but she's quite independent."

"Usually I'd agree with you, but right now. She's hurt, she's been through a lot and if she only has him to lean on."

The knock on the door had them both looking up and Faith stuck her head in.

"Hey sorry but, I think Cordelia is here?"

The two men looked at each other then got up and headed out to the main office area. Cordelia was going through the files that Wesley had been showing Faith. A frown on her face as she tried to put them back together and back in order. Faith was looking nervous and trying to stay out of her way.

"You know, you don't have to do that. I mean, Wes was just showing me. . . "

"It's my job. At least it was."

She stopped and looked up at Angel. He couldn't read her eyes and that bothered him. She was angry at him, but there was sadness, pleading? He didn't know what to say and when Wesley elbowed him he winced. Wesley smiled at her.

"Of course, Cordelia. We, didn't expect you in so soon. If you need a few days."

Angel jumped in, he didn't want her taking a few days with Spike.

"No! I mean, you know, it's your job and everything. If, you take time off, there's, just going to be more to do when, when you come back."

He tried for a smile and only got a glare from Wesley and a confused look from Cordy.

"Are you done?"

Angel blinked.

"Um, yeah, I think. . . "

She sighed and rolled her eyes before holding up the files.

"Are you done with the files?"

"Oh, yeah, we're, we're done right Wes?"

"Indeed."

Everyone jumped as someone or something came flying through the front door, a smoldering blanket hitting the floor.

"Bloody hell!"

Spike jumped up and tossed the tangled blanket off of him. Everyone stared at him open mouthed. Everyone except Cordelia, who ignored him and went to the filing cabinet.

"I told you, you don't have to come with me."

Wesley pointed but it was Angel who growled first.

"What is he doing here?"

Spike just grinned.

"Keepin' an eye on her. Wanna make sure she's safe an' all. Seems t' me you lot have a hard time keepin' this place safe."

"She's perfectly safe here!"

Now Spike was glaring and the two vampires walked up to each other.

"Oh yeah? Sure don' seem that way. If I 'member correctly, this was where she got nabbed."

"By you!"

Spike just shrugged and then they turned to find Cordelia slamming a drawer shut and glaring at them both.

"Spike. I work here, this is my job. You can't just threaten my boss."

Angel smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you. You are my boss. Nothing more. You have no say whatsoever in my personal life."

Spike smirked at him. Angel narrowed his eyes.

"Fine then. As your _boss_, I don't want your boyfriend coming to work with you."

"Boyfriend?"

Cordelia stared at him and Angel realized he went too far. He turned and tried puppy eyes, nothing.

"I, didn't mean boyfriend, like, dating. I mean, you aren't dating him, obviously! Are you? Tell me your not dating him."

"An' what if she was? None o' your business, poof!"

Cordelia groaned and headed for the office, slamming the door closed. Silence descended and Angel went for the door. Wesley grabbed his arm.

"I think perhaps this time, you should listen to me and not bother her. At least for a little while."

"But, it's _my_ office."

"Still."

Spike was grinning like a moron until he realized three sets of eyes swiveled to stare daggers at him.

"What?"

**AA**

Lilah was going over paper work when she was interrupted. They hadn't even knocked on the door yet, but she knew they were there.

"Just, come in."

"Sorry Ms. Morgan."

"I don't want sorry I want results. Well?"

"The charges were laid last night. All we need to do is lure the vampire away."

"Good."

When nothing more was said she raised her head and held out her hand.

"The detonator?"

He blinked then handed it over.

"Sorry."

With a roll of her eyes she waved him off dismissing him. Then smiled at the device in her hands.

"I have the perfect distraction."

**AA**

The knock at the door had Cordelia raising her head and wiping at her face.

"I don't want to talk to either of you! Go, beat each other up or something just leave me alone!"

The door opened a crack and Wesley stuck his head in. She slumped relieved.

"Oh, Wes. I'm sorry."

He smiled softly and slipped into the office to close the door behind him.

"It's quite all right. I felt, I should apologize."

"Apologize?"

He looked slightly shocked and motioned to a seat, she nodded and he sat down. He took off his glasses and began cleaning them.

"Well, I hope you don't mind but, Angel informed me of his visit last night. I understand you not forgiving us."

She opened her mouth to explain she was talking to Angel not him but he kept speaking.

"It is hard to explain the situation and believe me I brought up just as often as Angel the need to find you before, well before your vision was realized. Unfortunately when we were attacked here at the office and had to run, we realized that there would be no hiding and no way to go out and find you until the council was dealt with. Without Faith calling Lindsey for us and getting a destination we would have never found out about what happened. We wouldn't have known you were alive. Of course, from what we saw we thought you were, turned, but we also heard about your transfer and were able to intercept it. So I am apologizing, for my part, in not getting through to the council sooner, being able to contact Lindsey sooner and finding you."

He kept his voice very calm, quiet, and quite apologetic. Glancing at her from time to time as he watched her face fall, change and tears escape. She raised her hand and wiped at her face. Then she gave him a mock glare.

"I know what you're doing."

Wesley raised a brow and put his glasses back on.

"Oh?"

"You knew I didn't blame you so you made it sound like you both were to blame that way I'd forgive Angel."

"I was simply stating how sorry I am for the situation and my part in it."

"Oh stuff it."

He smiled weakly.

"And did it work?"

"I'm still mad."

"You have every right to be."

"And I think he should have to be nice to me for, at least another week."

"I agree totally."

"And maybe a raise. Clothing fund."

"Cordelia?"

She sighed.

"Fine, but he still has to grovel."

Wesley smiled a real smile and she tried her best to match it.

**AA**

Angel was glaring at Spike who was sipping from _his_ mug and sitting down in front of the desk. He'd lean forward and grab something from time to time and look it over. Usually Angel would grab it back from him and set it back down. Spike would alternately shrug or grin at him. Faith was pacing by the front door and finally looked up when the office door opened and Wesley and Cordelia came out. Wes had his arm around her and she was feeling a bit better which, for some reason, bothered Spike. He narrowed his eyes and stood up. Angel just watched the two and not sure what to do lowered his eyes.

"Are, you feeling better?"

Wes and Cordy exchanged a look and she nodded.

"I am. Thanks. I, wanted to apologize."

Angel blinked.

"Cor, you have nothing to apologize for. You've, been through a lot, I mean, I don't know all of it, but. . . "

She shook her head and stepped away from Wes to grab Angel's face.

"Angel! I can't _believe_ I'm saying this, but you can stop with the bumbling thing. Groveling is to be done for one week. Flowers, and cash money please."

She let go of his face and smiled, he blinked then looked past her to Wesley then back.

"Groveling?"

"Well yeah! I mean I forgive you and all but don't think that gets you out of groveling!"

Angel smiled and hugged her hard.

"I can live with that. Cor -"

"Save it, I got the apologies, now it's time for shoes. And air. Need air Angel."

He let go and looked like he was going to apologize again when suddenly he was pulled away. Spike was growling and punched him in the face.

"Told you t' keep your mitts off, poof!"

Angel growled and held his chin jumping up and punching him back.

"And _I_ told you that she's not yours!"

"Like hell! You had your shot, Peaches, seer's mine now!"

Cordelia watched wide eyed until they started talking. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me? Hey!"

Before Wesley could stop her she went to get in between the two and Faith jumped in. She saw bad idea written all over this and pushed Spike back before grabbing Angel's arm and stopping him from advancing.

"Hey! She's talking to you two idiots!"

Cordelia blinked at her offering to help but then put hands on her hips glaring at both the vampires. Spike wiping blood from his face.

"Someone want to explain the caveman fight?"

Both got really quiet and she tilted her head. Angel finally started.

"Spike here plans on keeping you for himself."

Spike wasn't about to be made the bad guy and pointed at Angel.

"Yeah well, the poof 'ere said you belonged t' him and t' leave you alone."

Wesley shook his head from behind her knowing things were about to go from bad to worse. So he stepped up trying to help.

"To be fair, vampires have a very, protective tendency. It's part of their more animal instincts. To be protective, and possessive."

That of course did nothing to help and Cordelia glared at them both. Walking up to Angel she poked at his chest.

"Look you. I work for you, because _I_ choose to. I am not some, slave. Even with the visions, that does _not_ mean I belong to you, got it?"

Angel lowered his head and nodded. She whirled on Spike who at least had enough sense to stop smiling and look worried. Turning she poked him several times in the chest.

"And you! The no soul vampire thing is _no_ excuse! If you are just looking for another little simpering Drusilla you are out of luck mister! You want to be my friend then you act like it! That means no picking fights with my other friends. No going super protective and following me everywhere, and NO threatening my family, got it?"

Once he nodded she looked from one to the other.

"Good! Now, someone catch me."

Heads snapped up as soon as she went into spasms. Wesley was closest but that meant nothing when there were vampires around. Angel had her arm and the back of her head while Spike had been on the other side and grabbed her waist and arm. Faith looked around and Wesley rang out orders.

"Faith, glass of water and painkillers, in the bathroom. Spike, Angel, get her to the chair."

He was already moving it around and they got her there just as the spasms subsided and she groaned. Faith rushed off and came back with the glass and the bottle. Handing the glass to Cordy, Angel took the bottle and opened it for her.

"Here. Cordy? What did you see?"

Cordelia took the pills and closed her eyes, rubbing at the back of her neck.

"Paper."

Spike looked confused but Angel was already turning for the pad and a pen.

"She saw paper? Lousy vision, pet."

Taking the paper Cordelia began to draw and Angel shot him a look.

"No, she wanted the paper to write it down. Idiot."

"Poof."

"Boys, really?"

They looked at Faith and Cordy glanced up to give her a very weak but appreciative smile. She handed the paper to Wesley. He took it and frowned but then quickly went to go get a book.

"I know this symbol!"

Pulling the book down he flipped through it and nodded.

"There it is."

"Well what is it Wes?"

"It's, oh dear."

Cordelia sighed and looked at Wes and Angel.

"Oh dear is not a good thing Wes."

"Sorry, it's a cult."

"When isn't it?"

Angel was unimpressed.

"Well, this particular cult, is um, looking for a child."

"Okay so how do we stop it?"

Cordy sighed.

"The park. I heard, laughing and swings, it has to be the park downtown."

"Cordelia, are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be with my head full of nails."

Angel nodded.

"Right, I'll be back, Cordelia, get some rest."

Spike frowned.

"Hold on, why does the poof get to go?"

"Because it's my job Spike."

"Think I could take a crack at it."

"Not now."

Faith finally threw up her hands.

"Damn, why don't you both go then?"

They glared but the Cordy looked up.

"Today would be nice!"

"Fine, but follow my lead. We're saving kids no slaughtering them."

Spike made a face and muttered but followed him out. Cordelia sighed and rubbed at her head.

"I think, I need to go home."

"I'll take you."

"No, Wes, it's fine. You and Faith, find out what you can on this cult. I can get home okay and call me when they get back."

Faith wasn't so sure and stepped forward.

"Um, you sure?"

Cordelia got up and grabbed her purse, tossing it over her shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine. Pills are already kicking in and now I just want a hot bath and bed."

"Very well. Call if you need anything."

Cordelia nodded and headed out.

**AA**

It had to be timed exactly, and if there was one thing Lilah was good at, it was timing. She sat in the car and had watched Angel and Spike leave. She thought it odd they left together but it wasn't enough to upset her plans. Once she saw Cordelia leave she smiled.

"Tell them to get the demons ready."

She waited, and she kept an eye on Cordelia, once out of range of sight she gave a nod and someone in a coat nodded back and turned to follow her. Timing, was everything. Just as Angel and Spike got near the park they heard screams. Terrified but unharmed children and they rushed into the area. The man brushed past Cordelia and touched her hand. She went into spasms and screams. Lilah hit a button and the offices of Angel Investigations exploded, crumbling into brick and dust. With a smile Lilah pressed a button and her window rolled up.

"Home please."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Once Angel and Spike had found the screaming children, they found the demons. Not the cult, not what they'd been expecting, but that hadn't mattered. As soon as they saw the screaming children, the demons holding them, they attacked. Killing three of them and letting the one get away. Once they had the kids calmed, they looked them over, and got them back to their parents, Angel frowned.

"That seem a little too easy to you?

"You mean how none o' the kids was hurt, or nothin'?"

"Yeah, it's like, they were waiting for us."

Angel frowned then looked at Spike.

"Trap."

They both took off back towards the office at a dead run. They slowed a few steps when they saw it, both faces dropping. Nothing but rubble greeted them. Angel shook his head in disbelief, but Spike growled and ran for the rubble.

"Get ove' here! Gotta couple o' heartbeats!"

Angel finally was moving, the two digging by hand until Angel caught a moan.

"Here!"

As they both concentrated on the area the sound came from a hand flexed and long dark hair sprinkled with glass and dirt lifted. Faith grimaced and tried to move.

"Faith?"

"Wes, he's, under me. I tried, to, move but, it happened too fast."

Spike and Angel dug them out, pulled Faith out and looked her over. Faith shook her head.

"Just, banged up, and, shit, my leg. Get Wes."

"What about Cordelia?"

"She left, before, she wasn't here."

They nodded and got back to digging. Faith removed her jacket and tied it around her leg. Winced at her shoulder and watched nervously as they found Wesley.

"The Watcher ain' movin'."

"He's breathing though. We need to get them to the hospital."

"Sounds like 'ts covered."

Spike glanced up to the sirens on their way. He helped pull Wesley out and frowned.

"This was a hit, means the seer. . . "

"Faith, where did Cordy say she was going?"

"Home."

Faith slurred and Spike and Angel looked at each other.

"Spike, go look for her, meet us at the hospital."

Spike nodded and took off.

**AA**

Angel stayed in the waiting room of the emergency room. Pacing and waiting to hear something. Another ambulance came and he moved out of the way for them to bring in the gurney, his head snapping up as he heard the screaming. There was a lot of noise as they brought her in and he tried to follow but they pushed him away.

"I know her!"

"Sir, is she on any medication, any history of seizures?"

Angel shook his head, answering questions as they went. By the time they got to the room he was pushed out again to wait. Running a hand through his hair he looked up to see Spike arriving.

"She weren' there. The ghost hadn' seen her."

"She's here."

"Here?"

"They just brought her in, won't let me in yet."

Spike frowned until a doctor came in to talk to Angel about Faith and Wesley. Faith was coming up just behind him. Angel frowned.

"You sure you're okay? Faith if you need to stay. . . "

Faith shrugged it off and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Besides, trying to explain how I heal so fast is more trouble than it's worth. Trust me. Where's Wes?"

He nodded down the hall and they headed to his room. He was unconscious and on a ventilator but the doctor said he was stable. Faith walked in and over to the bed. Spike and Angel frowned watching him, both mulling over their next stop. Faith ran her fingers over his hand and lowered her head. After a moment she finally turned, not bothering to hide the tears that had fallen.

"I want to know who did it."

Spike and Angel exchanged a look.

"We think, it's Wolfram and Hart."

"Don' forget, pet. Gave us a warnin' when that lawyer stopped by."

Faith nodded.

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, pretty sure this whole rehabilitation thing means no going in there and just beating the shit out of her, so what _do_ we do?"

They looked at each other and Angel smiled.

"Nothing wrong with threatening, after all, they don't have to know we won't follow through. First, we need to find out what they did to Cordelia."

**AA**

Lilah was enjoying a glass of champagne in her office. Staring out the large windows over the city she had disposed of her jacket already. Word was that both the slayer and watcher were hospitalized. At least one on a ventilator which was a good sign. They'd found the seer, sedation into a vegetative state was the only option. Meaning that even if the two vampires were getting along, they were left with nothing but each other. A small toast to her own reflection in the glass.

"No connection to the Powers, no friends. Nothing like cutting the legs out from under a champion."

"Oh I don't know, I've always preferred the cutting fingers off part first. But, to-mato, to-mahto."

She froze and stared behind her through the glass. The reflection of course showed no one, then stepping into view, was a slayer. A very unhappy slayer. Bruised and glaring. Lilah carefully leaned to the side and set her champagne down before turning to the door. The slayer was standing between the two vampires, and she put a smile on as her eyes flickered just past them.

"If you're looking for your security team, you might want to see about upping their health plan."

Angel smiled and stepped in, followed by the other two. Lilah didn't move, refusing to give up ground to him.

"Now Angel, we all know you don't kill people. That little soul of yours has you helping little old ladies across the street, and earning merit badges instead."

Spike grinned and inclined his head towards Faith.

"The Slayer an' me don' have that problem."

"Yeah, see he has no soul and well, you already know that I can't get shit right. So straight and narrow, not my styled."

The first bit of panic flickered through Lilah's eyes and she looked at Angel.

"But you aren't about to let them go on a murder spree."

Angel moved to a chair and sat back. He crossed his legs and raised his arms, folding hands behind his head.

"Well, there's the problem Lilah. You hit my people, came after me when I warned you about that. So, normally, I'd be threatening you, probably have you by the throat already. Find out what you did to Cordelia, make you fix it. All that. But, that takes a _really_ long time."

Spike and Faith looked at each other and advanced on Lilah, before she could finish her gasp Spike had her by the throat and pinned to the window. Faith had a knife to the woman's stomach and with a quick slice removed a lower button.

"See you didn't just go after my people. You went after theirs, and you know, they don't look happy Lilah."

Angel turned his head to watch and Lilah wriggled, trying to find a way to move back farther. She raised a hand to the one around her throat and Spike put on his game face.

"Gettin' tired o' the bottled stuff, pet. Could use a fresh nip."

She closed her eyes as Spike leaned in to sniff at her pulse.

"All right all right! What do you want Angel?"

"What did you do to Cordelia?"

When she didn't answer right away Spike grazed teeth over her neck and she winced turning away.

"The mark! We, we marked her. It turns on her link, full force. Visions. Just, visions, non stop."

Spike growled and tightened his hand around her neck.

"Like an overload yeah? How. Do we. Stop it?"

Lilah licked at her lips and tried to nod towards her desk. She winced as Spike slammed her head back again.

"The file! You have to get, the demon to reverse it. Or, kill him."

Angel stood up and went to grab the file, he looked through a few before finding the one he wanted.

"You're also covering their medical."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Lilah moaned. Spike dropped her and her hand went to her throat just as Faith reared back and punched her in the face.

"All right! Medical."

Rubbing at her face a bruise already blossoming over her cheek. She gave Angel a look and smiled.

"Looks like someone is skirting the line. You know, as soon as you cross it. . . "

Angel shrugged.

"I won't. But let's face it Lilah, you sold your soul to the Senior Partners long ago. Killing you would be a mercy killing, and I _will_ kill you if you touch them again."

Faith grabbed her hair and pulled her up smiling at her.

"Won't be fast either. Bet on it. Oh and if he doesn't wake up by morning. You'll be in a bed right next to him."

With that she slammed the woman to the floor, Lilah went limp. Faith looked at Angel who gave her a look.

"What? I'm a work in progress."

"All right let's go. We need to find this guy."

"Lead on, poof. Sorry, _Angel_."

Spike held up his hands defensively then followed them out of the office.

**AA**

Heading into the hospital several hours later everyone looked grim, but Faith and Spike kept glaring at Angel.

"Still don' understan' why you got t' do the killin'."

"I told you. You two would have enjoyed it. The point is to not kill for enjoyment."

Faith snorted.

"You're telling us you didn't enjoy killing that thing after it bragged about driving 'the seer' insane?"

Angel stopped and frowned.

"That's not the point."

Faith and Spike exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. Angel narrowed his at them.

"You know, I'm really not liking you two right now."

He turned to head down the hall and Spike walked ahead to put an arm around Angel's shoulders.

"Aww, the poof loves us, you know."

Faith matched their pace and smirked.

"Yeah, he's cute when he gets all daddy bear on us."

Angel growled at them both then stopped in the hall, they nodded and separated. Faith went to check on Wesley and the two vampires went into Cordelia's room. As soon as they entered she turned her head towards them. Her face pale, eyes in shock and bags looking almost like bruises.

"Angel? Spike? Where's, Wes?"

Angel shook his head and went to sit next to her.

"He's in a room down the hall. Faith went to check on him."

Cordelia went to sit up and Spike was on the other side of the bed pressing her back down.

"Easy there luv."

"What happened to him?"

"They, blew up the office. After you left. He's all right, he's stable."

Her eyes teared up.

"The office? _Our_ office? The one Doyle . . . "

Angel nodded and reached for her hand. He gave it a squeeze and brushed the hair from her forehead.

"It's okay. We'll be fine. How are you doing?"

She shook her head and looked from Spike to Angel again.

"I saw them Angel. All of them. All those people, all that, pain. We have to help them."

"We will. I promise."

"Sure will, bit. Soon as you're better."

Angel and Spike shared a look and Cordy reached for Spike's hand giving a forced smile. They both then looked at her.

"Trust me, there's enough saving for both of you. There's, there was, so many."

The tears fell now and she knew she'd never be able to explain what she saw, felt. There were people around the world, people they'd never reach. Innocent people that had no idea of the darkness stalking them.

Angel's face fell and he brushed the tear from her face. Spike looked, lost suddenly and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"We'll help 'em, pet. Won't we, Peaches?"

Angel looked at him and for the first time, saw what Cordelia had seen. The struggle in Spike's eyes that spoke of a man. A man that even without a soul, was struggling to find his place, and to lessen the pain in the world. He nodded.

"Yeah, we will. We all will."

**AA**

Faith entered the room and at first she panicked There was no tube anymore and she rushed to the side of the bed, grabbed his hand. He squeezed hers right away and she froze. His head turned and he swallowed, coughed, and opened his eyes. His voice gravely.

"Faith? You're, all right."

She let out a breath she'd been holding and smiled a crooked smile.

"Five by five. You gave us a scare though."

"Yes well, my apologies."

"Oh you can stop that shit."

"Wolfram and Hart."

She sighed and pulled up a chair to sit without letting go of his hand. Once sat she brushed the hair from his forehead.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that. Found Cordelia too. She's down the hall."

His eyes went wide.

"Is she?"

"She's good. Well, better now. They'd, done this mark thing. Never ending visions. We got to threaten Lilah though? So you know, that was fun. Angel killed the demon to bring Cordelia out of it."

"Threats aren't going to work. Not on that woman."

Faith grinned.

"I might have, fractured her cheek bone. And knocked her out. After I told her I'd kill her nice and slow if you didn't wake up. So you know, I think I lost that bet."

He looked at her, brow furrowed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Um, she blew you up!"

"Yes well, if I remember correctly, and that's a big if right now, you were in the building as well at the time."

She frowned and bit at her lower lip.

"Yeah well, fat lot of good that did. Tried to cover you but, you still took a lot of damage, Wes."

His hand tightened on hers.

"And you?"

She shrugged.

"Some bruises, no big. I'll be a hundred percent by tomorrow watch. Slayer healing and all."

He nodded.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me, for saving Cordelia. And as petty as it sounds, for knocking that pompous bitch out."

Faith grinned.

"My pleasure, watcher man."

**AA**

Cordelia walked out of her kitchen to the living room with a mug of tea and handed it to Wes.

"You sure you should be out so soon?"

He accepted it gratefully and sighed. He knew she was asking but the other eyes on him meant they were all thinking it.

"I would have gone insane staying in that bed one more day. I'm fine, Cordelia. And you? Any, after affects?"

Cordelia shrugged and sat in the chair. Wes and Faith were on the couch, Spike stood and Angel had another chair.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Angel shot her a look.

"Cor."

"Okay so fine, headaches from hell, but I think we're all living off of pain pills and sleep for now. That's not why we're here though."

Spike huffed out a breath.

"We're here 'cause them damn lawyers blew up th' office!"

Angel raised a brow.

"You've only been there twice. Once to kidnap my friends."

"Angel."

He looked at Cordy and sighed.

"Fine, our friends."

She grinned.

"Okay so, my thought is, we are going to be working out of here for awhile."

Wes frowned.

"Do you think that's wise?"

"You have a better place? No offense but let's look at our options. We so don't have the cash for another office. Angel doesn't have a place to stay anymore. What we have is here, and your place. You want us in your place every day, all day?"

Wes frowned and sipped at the tea.

"Good point. Cordy's place it is!"

Faith frowned.

"That's a place to work, what about, you know, to live?"

Cordy worried at her bottom lip.

"Well, I have the second bedroom."

Wes nodded.

"As do I. Faith could stay at my place. If, that's all right."

Faith nodded.

"Works for me. No offense, living day and night with a couple o' vamps will mess up my vamp sense."

"I'll take th' second bedroom then."

Angel frowned.

"Why do you get the bedroom?"

" 'cause I said it first, poof."

"I've known her longer."

"I've already settled in, been here, 'member?"

Spike grinned and Angel frowned. Faith and Wes rolled their eyes and ignored them. Cordy clapped her hands.

"Hey! What did I say about the whole 'who gets Cordy' fighting? We'll flip a coin, you guys can take turns in the bedroom. Or, you can share."

"Share?"

They both yelled and stared at her. Cordy shrugged and got up to head to the kitchen to grab the mugs from the microwave and hand them over to the vampires.

"We're a family, this is going to be our headquarters for awhile, so you'll have to learn to get along anyway. Oh and if you keep me up all night with your fighting, I'll tell Dennis to wake you up by opening the curtains in the morning."

Angel and Spike both took the blood and Spike frowned as Angel growled.

"You wouldn't."

Cordy grinned and pulled out a quarter.

"Try me. Okay Spike call it. Heads or tails."

"Why does he get to call it?"

" 'cause she likes me better, poof."

"Idiot."

"Pansy."

"That's it, you both get the couch!"

**AA**

**A/N:** So that's the end! I'm debating some sequels with the five dealing with other cases and being the new Angel Investigations. Which would mean probably no Gunn or Fred. Much as I love them, these four really don't need the added members so quickly! It's a thought, but for now I shall say. . .

**FIN**


End file.
